


Signas and Spider

by Featherhead



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Language, M/M, Spider has a foul mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherhead/pseuds/Featherhead
Summary: 30 days of OTP





	1. Cuddles (Naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signas and Spider enjoy a morning in.

Spider hummed quietly as he stretched, luxuriating as he always did at the sensation of satin and velvet sliding across his bare skin. The bedding set had been a rather more expensive investment than even he typically liked making, but he'd been glad he'd gotten them in the end. Waking up had been a tactile pleasure ever since.  
  
There was only one thing that could make things better.  
  
He grinned as an arm hooked around his waist from behind, tugging him against a body just as bare as he was.  
  
"Stop moving," a sleepy voice complained. "It's too early."  
  
Spider laughed, turning his head to look over his shoulder. "And that from a 'roid more obsessive about gettin' up early than Zero?"  
  
Signas opened one eye to give him a sleepy glare. "I'm entitled to it after having such a late night."  
  
The bounty hunter grinned smugly, then pulled away enough he could roll over, Signas' arm lifting to allow the movement, returning to its position as Spider snuggled close again. He let out a quiet contented sigh, eyes closing halfway as he started drifting.  
  
Until a thought brought him back. "Won't the Hunters be wonderin' where you got to?"  
  
"X knows I'm with you. Should an emergency arise that needs my attention, he'll ping your comm."  
  
" _My_ comm?"  
  
"Mine's turned off."  
  
Spider chuckled and closed his eyes, automatically tilting his head when Signas nuzzled into his neck and inhaled slowly, the Hunter letting out a contented sigh of his own after.  
  
Quiet soon settled over the room like a blanket, and sleep wasn't long in returning.


	2. Kiss (Naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signas gets an unexpected visitor.

Signas was no stranger to Spider's ability to turn up wherever he happened to be, whenever the bounty hunter was of a mind to. It was almost as uncanny as Zero's ability to find X wherever the blue Hunter went. And like X learned to detect when Zero was incoming, Signas had learned rather quickly to detect when the bounty hunter was about to pounce, if only to save his coffee from being spilled.  
  
Signas wasn't sure he wanted to dwell on the implications of _that_ too deeply yet.  
  
Still, the High Commander managed to be surprised from time to time by Spider's random appearances.  
  
Such as when he exited his quarters' private shower and abruptly found himself with an armful of naked bounty hunter demanding a kiss. Not inclined to argue such a development, Signas slipped his arms around Spider's waist, humming quietly as he allowed the bounty hunter the kiss he insisted on, for as long as the bounty hunter allowed the contact.  
  
True to form, Spider didn't stay there long, pulling away like a cat who's had enough affection, grinning mischievously as he took Signas' towel with him.  
  
Signas smiled with tolerant fondness for his antics. "I take it this means your latest job paid well?"  
  
The bounty hunter chuckled, casually flipping the towel around in his hands. "Nah, it was a shit bounty. But the fucker gave me a good run, so that made up for it."  
  
The High Commander's gaze dropped to what Spider was doing with the towel, and his eyes narrowed slightly. "...if you try to snap me with that, I will make sure you won't sit easy for a week."  
  
Spider just grinned slyly, giving the towel a final twist as if contemplating challenging that promise. Finally, at Signas' low mechanical growl, he turned to toss the towel in the corner hamper.  
  
"Wise decision," Signas said dryly.  
  
"I make those sometimes, y'know~"  
  
Shaking his head with a quiet chuckle, Signas started for the dresser for some pajamas, only to turn as he sensed Spider's approach. The bounty hunter's attitude was decidedly less mischievous this time, arms sliding around Signas' shoulders as he pressed close. The High Commander slipped his arms around Spider's waist, bending just enough to kiss the shorter 'roid, smiling at the resulting contented purr from his lover at the simple pleasure of skin-on-skin contact.  
  
Spider could be utterly infuriating and fickle as a cat some times, but Signas wouldn't have him any other way.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signas and Spider's first meeting, and neither knows the other's name by the end of it.
> 
> Special guest: Lifesaver

Signas would never admit he was nervous as he headed to Lifesaver's personal quarters. He knew the rumors of the medic's off-duty activities- rumors that Lifesaver refused to confirm or deny. And while a summons by the medic was nothing unusual, the fact it was to his personal quarters- which he was even more possessively territorial of than even the medbay- was putting the High Commander on edge.  
  
Likely someone had unwisely invaded Lifesaver's quarters and the medic either wanted them dealt with, or wanted help disposing of the body.  
  
Signas wasn't sure which scenario was preferable.  
  
Pausing outside the door, he eyed it briefly before chiming for entry.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Well, Lifesaver sounded cheerful enough- or as cheerful as he ever got- but Signas remained wary as he entered.  
  
And stopped short, staring.  
  
"...there is a Reploid on your floor."  
  
"Really?" Lifesaver replied. "I hadn't noticed. Get in here so the door can close."  
  
Signas took another step forward, allowing the door to close behind him, eyes still on the very much naked Reploid panting on the floor, disheveled violet hair spread in a halo around his head, appearing for all intents to be completely out of it. Distractedly he took note of the odd sort of webbed harness wrapped around the Reploid's hips, with cables leading from the harness to the auxiliary jacks on the insides of the Reploid's wrists.  
  
It appeared the rumors were very much true, then. And it also appeared that Lifesaver had things well in hand, so to speak.  
  
Tearing his gaze away from the sight, Signas turned his head toward the medic. "Why am I here?"  
  
Lifesaver snorted. "I have work to do, and I can't get anything done with my bastard cousin interrupting me. _You_ are off duty as of an hour ago- or you _should_ have been." He sent a pointed glare at the heavy combat armor Signas still wore.  
  
The High Commander resisted the urge to squirm like a scolded newbuild. "I had some urgent reports that needed signed off on. I'd just finished when you pinged me."  
  
" _Good_. Here." Lifesaver abruptly thrust something into his hands, and Signas fumbled it briefly before catching hold of it. "Keep him busy while I get some work done."  
  
Signas stared at him. "Keep him-? Lifesaver, I don't-"  
  
"Neither does he. Recent partial biomorphics upgrade. First time he's had a dick and somewhere to put it. Have fun."  
  
"That's not what I mea- _Lifesaver_!"  
  
The medic only waved as he strode out the door, leaving Signas staring after him.  
  
A breathless chuckle behind him had Signas turning slowly toward the Reploid who apparently wasn't as out of it as he'd seemed.  
  
"'Saver's a real barrel of charm, ain't he?" the Reploid rasped with a tired grin, ruby eyes half-closed as he watched Signas.  
  
"Indeed," the High Commander sighed, resigning himself to this terribly awkward situation. He looked down at the object the medic had given him, seeing it appeared to be some sort of remote control with multiple sliders. He glanced at the Reploid, eyeing the harness, then looked at the device again. "...I don't recall seeing anything like this on the market."  
  
The Reploid huffed a tired laugh, reaching to unhook the cables from his jacks and shimmy out of the harness, movements sluggish with exhaustion. "'Cause the fucker invented it."  
  
"...that's a revelation about him I could have done without knowing."  
  
"Y'haven't taken a look around, then."  
  
Signas blinked and glanced at the Reploid, then looked around the room, nearly dropping the remote. "Oh holy hell." He stared around at the various devices and equipment that left no doubt about the veracity of the rumors of the medic's downtime.  
  
"Little help here?"  
  
The High Commander glanced at the Reploid and, seeing him trying to stand, moved to help him up. He was mildly surprised to realize the Reploid was nearly as tall as he was, but he quickly dismissed the thought. "Perhaps you should lie down? I don't believe Lifesaver will mind you borrowing his bed."  
  
"Gonna tuck me in?" the Reploid murmured, sagging against Signas' side as the High Commander helped him to the bed.  
  
Signas glanced at him. He looked to be falling asleep on his feet. "If you wish me to." He settled the Reploid on the bed, reaching for the blankets, and paused when he saw the Reploid's lips move in a murmur too quiet to hear. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," he said, leaning in to hear what he was trying to say.  
  
"Gotcha~" The Reploid's sleepy expression morphed into a wolfish grin as he grabbed Signas around the shoulders, yanking him into a kiss.  
  
Eyes wide, Signas made a startled protesting sound, almost jerking away. Then he realized how cleverly he'd been played, and he couldn't help chuckling into the kiss.  
  
It couldn't hurt to indulge him, could it? And Lifesaver _did_ say to keep him busy.  
  
That decision in mind, Signas recalled his armor, bracing himself on the bed over the Reploid. Apparently taking that as a sign Signas wasn't going to try to leave, the Reploid allowed him to break the kiss, and Signas sat up to remove his uniform jacket and undershirt, aware of the Reploid watching him with a self-satisfied smile.  
  
"Pleased you're getting what you wanted, aren't you?" the High Commander chuckled.  
  
"I usually do~" was the cheeky reply, prompting a grin from Signas.  
  
Tossing his jacket and undershirt on a nearby chair, Signas looked the Reploid over, trying to remember what Zero told him about partial biomorphics. He narrowed his eyes as the Reploid stretched beneath him with a roguish, taunting grin, obviously showing off.  
  
Not rising to the bait, Signas settled his hands on the Reploid's stomach, slowly sliding them upward, tracing the reinforced musculature beneath the synth-flesh. He watched the ruby eyes slide closed, the frame arching beneath his touch, and he couldn't resist. Leaning in for another kiss, he let his fingers explore the frame beneath him, tracing musculature and overlap seams, taking note of each gasp, moan, and shudder.  
  
He jerked with a gasp of his own when a thigh came up to rub his groin, then hands were fumbling at his belt and the fly of his pants. Groaning quietly, he reached over to dig in the nightstand drawer, hand closing around the bottle of oil he'd figured was there. Then his eyes closed as he groaned, shuddering, as a hand gripped and stroked his erection.  
  
"Fuck, you're big," the Reploid chuckled beneath him, and Signas opened an eye to see him smirking at him, catching the almost invisible waver of lips that belied the confidence the Reploid tried to project.  
  
Signas' own lips twitched in a brief smirk, and he shifted to tug his pants down, kicking them off over the side of the bed. "You'd best relax then, hadn't you?" he replied, slicking his fingers.  
  
The nervous waver to the Reploid's smirk grew more pronounced. "You're not inspirin' a lot of confidence."  
  
The High Commander only chuckled, lowering his hand to press a finger into him, pleased the Reploid actually was trying to relax, despite his grunt at the invasion. It certainly made it easier as Signas stretched him, adding a second finger. He calculated the depth and angle, remembering what Zero told him, and pressed where he estimated his target to be.  
  
Apparently he'd hit it dead on, because the Reploid arched beneath him with a sharp shout, ruby eyes open wide.  
  
Signas managed to keep his smug grin down to a smirk. "Keep that spot in mind. You'll find it useful in the future." He didn't give the Reploid a chance to respond, rubbing that spot as he continued stretching him, adding a third, and eventually a fourth finger.  
  
By the time he removed his fingers, the Reploid was gasping sharply beneath him, eyes screwed shut, fingers clutching his shoulders tight enough to leave bruises as he shuddered. Signas took a moment to take in the sight, a pleased rumble vibrating in his chest. Then he reached to slick himself, huffing a quiet moan as a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine.  
  
The Reploid's eyes opened partway as Signas gripped his hips.  
  
Signas met his gaze. "Stay relaxed," he ordered firmly, waiting for the Reploid's nod before slowly pressing into him.  
  
The Reploid grunted sharply, eyes closing tightly again, and Signas paused, waiting for the tension to fade before continuing. The process was repeated a couple more times before he was in to the hilt, and the Reploid let out a whoosh of relieved air that had the High Commander smiling in sympathy.  
  
"Holy fuck," the Reploid chuckled breathlessly. "And I thought _tactile_ was intense..."  
  
Signas' smile twitched into a smirk. "Oh, it gets better. Or worse, depending on your perspective."  
  
The Reploid opened his mouth to respond, only to nearly choke on a gasp as Signas started moving. It didn't take very long at all before he was clinging to Signas with arms and legs, head tilted back to expose his neck, and Signas made full use of the opportunity to lave attention with lips and teeth to what he was discovering was a rather sensitive weak spot for the Reploid as he shuddered and gasped beneath Signas.  
  
Signas shifted his angle, and he was rewarded with a sharp cry by his ear and nails digging into his shoulders. Pleased by the response, he continued, spurred on by a stream of breathless curses to move faster, harder.  
  
The Reploid broke first, arching beneath Signas with a shout, clutching at the High Commander as if he was the only anchor in the world. Signas wasn't far behind, a deep groan shuddering through him.  
  
Neither moved for a long moment, the silence broken only by their harsh panting as they tried to cool their heated frames.  
  
Eventually the Reploid chuckled breathlessly. "Holy fuckin' shit. If that's what I been missin', I'm gonna be kickin' myself for not gettin' this upgrade sooner."  
  
Signas chuckled breathlessly himself, gently pulling free and settling beside him. "You should have gotten the full package, then you'd _really_ see what you're missing."  
  
The Reploid snorted and stretched hard, wincing slightly, before relaxing. "Too fuckin' expensive with the shit bounties available right now."  
  
...somehow Signas wasn't surprised to learn his temporary lover was a bounty hunter. "I'm sure you'll have better pickings soon enough. They seem to happen in cycles."  
  
"Yeah, no shit." The Reploid yawned widely, startling Signas with the sight of fangs, then proceeded to startle the High Commander again when he snuggled close. "You're warm. Think I'll try that sleepin' thing now."  
  
Signas blinked at him, then mentally shrugged and settled down to sleep himself.  
  
Signas wasn't surprised to find the Reploid gone when he woke. But he had a feeling he'd see the nameless bounty hunter again when he discovered a playing card tucked into his hand.


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider shows off.

Spider groaned quietly, shifting back to settle more securely on the hand he had braced behind him against the desk, his other hand moving between his legs as he stroked his erection. He tilted his head back, eyes closed, lips parted as he panted softly.  
  
Pausing his stroking, he rubbed his thumb over the head of his erection, hips jerking, back arching as he let out a shuddering gasp.  
  
"Very nice," a voice murmured in front of him, and Spider's lips twitched briefly in a smile.  
  
"Glad you- _nn_ \- approve."  
  
Returning to his stroking, the bounty hunter moaned, sinking back to settle on his elbow, letting his hips rock into the movement. His fingers rubbed under the head and he shuddered with a guttural groan. Gasping quietly now, he shivered as he felt the faintest of tingles along the edge of his electromagnetic field, the tingle tracing the invisible boundary, indicating his audience was slowly circling him.  
  
"Show me more."  
  
Huffing a breathless chuckle, Spider lowered himself to lay on the desk, freeing up his arm so he could grope along the surface, nearly knocking over the bottle of oil before his fingers closed around it. Continuing to stroke himself, he managed to slick the fingers of his free hand, despite its shaking. Then, drawing his legs up to prop his feet on the desk, opening himself up more, he lowered his hand to circle his entrance with a finger, before pressing it inside with a hitched breath.  
  
Head thunking back against the desk, the bounty hunter's brow furrowed in concentration as he stretched himself, soon adding a second finger, the hand on his erection stopping its movements to rub the head again with his thumb. He whispered a breathless curse, frame jerking with each jolt of pleasure, fingers curling in search of the spot that had his back arching sharply, a cry almost jerked from his throat.  
  
Hearing his audience's approving growl had him shivering, hand returning to stroking his erection, faster this time, hips rocking into it as he pressed a third finger into himself.  
  
"Say my name."  
  
The bounty hunter shivered again, wetting shaky lips, and whispered, "Signas..."  
  
"Continue. I want to hear my name when you come."  
  
Spider whispered another curse, his hand moving more frantically over his erection. He thrust his fingers into himself, jabbing his spot on nearly every thrust, Signas' name streaming in a gasping litany as his muscles tightened.  
  
" _Spider_..."  
  
Opening his eyes at the breathless plea of his name, he turned his head to see Signas watching him, the Hunter's hand moving on his own erection.  
  
That was the last push he needed, the bounty hunter's back arching in a tight curve, eyes slamming shut as he came with a shout of Signas' name, joints locking up. He barely heard Signas' guttural groan, the Hunter's free hand slapping on the desk beside his head.  
  
He wasn't sure how long it was before his joints slowly released, allowing him to sink back onto the desk, panting harshly.  
  
" _Fuck_ , that was intense," the bounty hunter breathed with a tired smile, opening his eyes.  
  
Signas smiled down at him, still panting himself. "That was magnificent," he murmured, leaning down to kiss the bounty hunter, who purred into it.


	5. Blow Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider doesn't miss an opportunity.
> 
> Special guest: X

Spider leaned against Signas' desk with his arms crossed, head thrown back as he laughed at the exasperated anecdotes Signas was telling him about the latest shenanigans the Hunters- especially Zero, Zero's Unit, and Axl- had gotten up to. It was almost enough to make the bounty hunter ignore Dynamo's warning to never become a Hunter.  
  
Almost.  
  
"You _sure_ you're runnin' a group of highly-trained professionals and not a daycare, Sig?" Spider snickered.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder," the High Commander replied dryly, making the bounty hunter laugh again.  
  
The laughter cut short as the door chimed that someone was requesting entry, both Reploids looking toward it.  
  
Then, rather than retreat out the window as he usually did, Spider dove under the desk.  
  
Signas glanced at him questioningly, before rolling his chair into place. "Enter," he called.  
  
Spider pressed further back into the space under the desk, listening as the High Commander greeted X. Sounded like the blue Hunter was here to present some reports or something, which meant the bounty hunter was probably going to be here a while.  
  
_Fuck_. He should've opted for the window instead.  
  
Carefully shifting to make himself comfortable, his eyes fell on Signas' lower torso, and he slowly grinned.  
  
Maybe this wasn't a bum deal after all.  
  
Carefully shifting again, he settled between the High Commander's legs, reaching for his belt.  
  
_::What are you doing?!::_  
  
Spider bit back a snicker at the frantic private comm, not bothering to answer. Getting the belt undone, he leaned in to nuzzle the High Commander's groin, smirking as Signas' knees clamped against his shoulders, trying to stop him.  
  
_Too late now, Sig~_  
  
The bounty hunter undid the button on Signas' pants, then took the zipper in his teeth, slowly pulling it down.  
  
_::Spider! This is not the time-::_  
  
_::What, you're not gettin' a little thrill at the idea~?::_  
  
Spider grinned at the tell-tale silence, working the High Commander's length free, lightly stroking along it. And he bit his lip to stifle a snicker when Signas shivered slightly.  
  
"...Sir? Are you all right?"  
  
"It's nothing, X. Please continue."  
  
The bounty hunter smirked. 'Nothing', eh? Stroking more firmly, he leaned in to slowly draw his tongue over the head, grinning as the High Commander's knees twitched almost imperceptibly against his shoulders. Then he took the head into his mouth, working his tongue against it and earning another twitch.  
  
_::Wonder what X would think if he knew you were gettin' a blow job while he's talkin' to you?::_  
  
_::I will get you back for this.::_  
  
_::Like you got me back for last time? Or the time before that?::_  
  
Spider had to struggle not to laugh when that got him a light kick in the side. In retaliation, he took the High Commander's length in as far as he could, mentally grinning at his startled grunt.  
  
"...are you _sure_ you're all right, Signas?"  
  
"I...appear to be out of sorts at the moment. Perhaps we could continue this later?"  
  
_::Spoilsport~::_  
  
That earned Spider another kick.  
  
"Yeah, I'd better come back later." X sounded dubious.  
  
The bounty hunter's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter as he started bobbing his head slowly. He froze a beat later, eyes wide, at a knock on the desk's surface, followed by the sound of X leaving the office and the door closing behind the blue Hunter.  
  
Silence filled the office, until Signas groaned and the bounty hunter heard his head thunk on the desk.  
  
Spider hummed amusement, then returned to bobbing his head, earning another groan from the High Commander, this one decidedly more pleased. Focusing on his task, the bounty hunter stroked what wasn't in his mouth, eyes closing halfway when Signas' hand found its way to his head, tipping the bounty hunter's hat off his head so his fingers could tangle in his hair.  
  
The bounty hunter pulled back to draw his tongue over the tip, thumb rubbing under the head, and Signas let out a deep, shuddering groan, shifting to sit back in his chair.  
  
"You are an utter bastard sometimes, Spider," Signas murmured.  
  
Spider only snickered, taking the High Commander's length back into his mouth, sucking as he started bobbing his head again. He moaned faintly at another groan from the High Commander, eyes closing as he set about his task in earnest.  
  
Signas whispered a curse above him, breath coming in quiet panting gasps, the tremors in his legs indicating to Spider the High Commander was fighting the urge to thrust into the attention. The thought sent a shudder through the bounty hunter, despite knowing it would be unpleasant if he did start.  
  
The bounty hunter closed his eyes with a low purr, enjoying Signas' shuddering response to the vibrations. Hearing the High Commander's breathless gasp of his name made him shudder again, and he took him in as deeply as he could, sucking around him.  
  
He was rewarded by a guttural groan as the High Commander came, swallowing quickly to avoid at little mess as possible. The bounty hunter couldn't get it all, but he wasn't too bothered, sitting back with a smug grin to wipe his mouth, listening to Signas' heavy panting.  
  
It was some moments before Signas moved, rolling his chair back enough that his unimpressed frown could meet Spider's unrepentant smirk.  
  
Then the High Commander lunged forward, and Spider yelped a "Whoa!" as he was grabbed and yanked out from beneath the desk. The bounty hunter heard papers and datapads hitting the floor as Signas swept the desk clear, then he grunted sharply as his back slammed into the surface, Signas leaning over him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"I'm going to make you pay for that."  
  
Spider _might_ have been concerned, if he hadn't picked up on Signas' amusement. Instead, he grinned challengingly at the High Commander.  
  
"If you can~"


	6. Clothed Getting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider has an unexpected, and most welcome guest.
> 
> Guest Stars: Crystal Horn (OC) and Talon (OC)

Spider leaned over the monitor, listening as Reese pointed out various points on the displayed plans and explained what was completed, what was in progress, and what still had to be done. Not for the first time did he wish Chief R had survived the whole Rebellion fiasco; Spider had little tolerance for leadership roles, but he was noticing more and more that the other Troubleshooters were looking to him, that the returning citizens of New Hope and the Central Tower were looking to him.  
  
He hated it, and more than once he wished he'd bailed at the first opportunity.  
  
But he couldn't abandon his comrades, his buddies. He couldn't abandon the group he'd helped build.  
  
He wasn't going to run away like Dynamo had.  
  
So he buckled down, did the best he could, and silently begged Lady Luck not to do this to him, that someone more suitable for the task would turn up sooner rather than later.  
  
"Yo, Dandy!"  
  
Spider straightened up and looked toward the doorway, seeing Crystal Horn gesturing for his attention. "What's up, Horn?"  
  
"Tal says the Hunter you requested just arrived in the teleport hubs."  
  
"About damn time. I'll go meet 'em, if you wanna take over for a bit."  
  
The rhinoceroid snorted explosively, ears flicking back in mock annoyance. "I don't wanna, but I'm gonna."  
  
Spider chuckled and headed off to the teleport hubs, while Crystal Horn took his place by the monitor. He was _not_ looking forward to this inspection, but it had to be done, if only to get the Federation off the Troubleshooters' collective backs.  
  
He just hoped X or Zero or whoever Signas sent wouldn't give him too hard a time.  
  
He had enough trouble trying to fend off the Federation suits trying to pressure them into letting the humans return and turn Gigantis back into a research facility.  
  
But it wasn't X or Zero he saw in the teleport room speaking quietly with Talon. It was-  
  
"Signas?"  
  
Spider couldn't help a relieved grin as the Hunter High Commander turned to smile a greeting at him.  
  
"Spider. I hope you don't mind I came myself in response to your request."  
  
The bounty hunter felt some of the tension fade from his frame. "You kiddin'? I'd rather have you here than X or Zero. You're not likely to piss the others off or pick a fight."  
  
"You mean he's not likely to piss off _Horn_ ," Talon snickered.  
  
"Yeah, that's your job," Spider shot back with a smirk. Then he turned back to Signas. "You wanna get the inspection over with?"  
  
"Yes, that would be best."  
  
The bounty hunter nodded, turning to lead the way and lazily waving for the High Commander to follow.  
  
As Spider showed the High Commander around and they discussed the reconstruction and future plans, the bounty hunter was immensely grateful it had been Signas who came, rather than any of the other Irregular Hunters. The bounty hunter didn't have to explain or justify anything, because Signas _understood_. And he knew how to offer suggestions and corrections that were actually feasible, without causing offense.  
  
As they headed back to the command center after finishing the inspection, Signas murmured, "I'm impressed by what you've managed to accomplish, both with the Troubleshooters and with reconstruction efforts."  
  
Spider let out a quiet huff of a chuckle, spreading his arms in a shrug. "For none of us having any experience in any of this, I think we did pretty good." He let his hands drop with a quiet sigh. "I wish Aile was still around. He had a better head for all this leadership bullshit."  
  
The High Commander rested a hand on Spider's shoulder. "You do look exhausted. Haven't you had a chance to take a break lately?"  
  
The bounty hunter snorted sharply. "You kiddin'? Everyone's got a problem that apparently only _I_ can solve, and it's gotta be solved _right away_. I ain't been home in over a week, and I ain't seen any kind of bed in almost two days. I dunno how the fuck _you_ manage it."  
  
"That won't do at all."  
  
Spider was about to reply, but a hand clamped over his mouth to muffle his yelp as he was suddenly yanked down a side corridor. Too startled to offer any resistance, he stumbled after Signas down several more corridors until they were well away from the main paths.  
  
And even when he was released, the bounty hunter wasn't given a chance to say anything as Signas' hands came up to cup his face, tilting it into a kiss.  
  
He damn sure wasn't going to complain about this development, hands coming up to grip the High Commander's arms as his eyes slid closed. He grunted as he was pressed back against the wall, reluctantly breaking the kiss enough to speak. "Sig, there's not enough-"  
  
"There's time enough for you to take a quick break before you burn yourself out. If nothing else, it will help relieve some tension."  
  
"..." The bounty hunter conceded the point with an exhausted sigh, head tilting back against the wall. He shivered with a faint moan as Signas immediately took advantage of the opening to focus on his exposed throat.  
  
He gasped a moment later as a thigh pressed and rubbed against his groin, clutching at the larger Reploid.  
  
"I have an idea," Signas murmured by his ear. "Turn to the wall and brace against it."  
  
Spider grunted a wordless protest as the High Commander pulled away enough for him to move, reluctantly turning to brace his hands against the wall. He turned his head to look over his shoulder as Signas pressed against his back, lips twitching into a smile. "Think I might like where this is headin'."  
  
The High Commander chuckled quietly, pressing a kiss to the bounty hunter's shoulder as he slipped his arms around his waist. "I think you might, too."  
  
Spider echoed the chuckle, cutting off with a gasp as a hand cupped his groin and slowly rubbed. Groaning, he let his head tilt forward, eyes closing partway.  
  
"Recall your armor," Signas murmured by his ear.  
  
The bounty hunter obeyed, shivering at the cool tingle of a close-range teleport as his armor vanished. He huffed a quiet breath at the uncomfortable- but still welcome- press of the hard planes of Signas' armor against his back. Tilting his head further forward, he purred as the High Commander nuzzled into the back of his neck, shivering as teeth lightly nipped along it.  
  
One of Signas' hands worked at the button and fly of the bounty hunter's pants, while the other slid under his shirt, tracing the reinforced musculature beneath synth-flesh. Spider shuddered with a groan, eyes closing completely, as the hand on his pants slid inside to free his erection, gripping it and stroking firmly. The hand under his shirt had found a nipple and was toying with it, lightly pinching and rolling it, making him arch into the attention with a gasp. The texture of the High Commander's gloves against his skin was an interesting sensation, and it certainly was helping heighten the experience.  
  
"F- _fuck_ , Sig..." the bounty hunter whispered. He shifted his weight to free up a hand, thought better of it, and kept both hands firmly on the wall.  
  
Signas purred approval for his choice by his ear, making the bounty hunter shiver. "Good," he murmured. "Let me do all the work this time. No, don't argue. This is about you."  
  
Spider huffed a quiet breath as he surrendered, nearly choking on it a beat later when Signas' thumb rubbed over the head of his erection. Shuddering, he leaned more heavily against his braced hands, hips rocking into it as the High Commander resumed stroking him. His head almost lolled to the side when Signas nuzzled below his ear, a shuddering gasp pulled from him when teeth focused on that spot, fingers curling against the wall.  
  
Spider would deny the whimper that slipped free, but he couldn't deny the cry as Signas' fingers rubbed the spot under the head of his erection. Or that the High Commander's hand under his shirt was helping to hold him up more than anything now as his arms trembled, increasing pleasure tightening his muscles. Gasping, he turned his head, lips blindly seeking Signas', and he moaned into the kiss.  
  
It wasn't much longer before the bounty hunter broke the kiss, arching with a choked cry as he came, frame shuddering with the force of his release. He heard Signas' pleased purr by his ear, heard him murmur something he didn't catch.  
  
He was almost surprised when he finally sagged, only Signas' arms around him keeping him from collapsing, panting heavily as he relaxed into the support.  
  
"Now," Signas murmured by his ear. "I want you to comm Crystal Horn and tell him you're taking the rest of the day off."  
  
Startled, Spider turned his head toward the High Commander. "But-"  
  
"No buts. The first thing you must learn if you're going to take a leadership role for any length of time- willingly or unwillingly- is to make time for yourself and _delegate_. Trust your comrades to be able to handle anything that might come up in your absence."  
  
Spider wanted to protest, but...the call of exhaustion was stronger than the obsessive need for control he'd picked up from his creator. And he knew Signas was right. He sighed softly with a wry smile. "All right."  
  
 _::Hey, Horn. You mind keepin' an eye on things? Sig's makin' me take the rest of the day off.::_  
  
 _::About damn time you took a break, Dandy. Make it two days. I don't wanna see you back here before the morning after tomorrow, y'hear?::_  
  
...somehow Spider had the sneaking suspicion that Crystal Horn and Talon had tattled on him to Signas.  
  
He couldn't say he minded.  
  
 _::I hear you, Horn. See you in two days then.::_  
  
The bounty hunter cut the comm, and couldn't help a purr as Signas pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, tilting his head. "Mm. All settled."  
  
"Good. Now, you and I are going to go back to your place, and you are going to _rest_." The High Commander pressed another kiss to Spider's neck, then stepped back so the bounty hunter could fix his pants back up.  
  
"Yessir," Spider chuckled. Then he couldn't resist smirking at the High Commander. "Gonna tuck me in?"  
  
Signas grinned, clearly reminded of their first meeting. "If you wish me to."  
  
The bounty hunter smiled and stretched hard, before calling his armor and following Signas back to the teleport hubs.  
  
He was looking forward to taking a break, even if he did end up spending most of it asleep.


	7. Dressed/Naked (Half Dressed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signas comes back to check on Spider, and gets a pleasant surprise.

Signas smiled fondly at the sight of the bounty hunter sprawled face-down and fast asleep. Spider didn't look to have moved an inch since collapsing on his bed nearly an entire day ago, not even taking the time to undress, asleep almost before he hit the pillows, a testament to how exhausted he'd been.  
  
Shaking his head, the High Commander rested a hand on the younger Reploid's shoulder, giving it a gentle shake. "Spider?"  
  
It took a few moments before the bounty hunter responded, stirring sluggishly as he slowly woke. "Nn...Sig?" he mumbled, voice slurred with the lingering traces of sleep. "Thought you left."  
  
"That was twenty-two hours ago," Signas replied with a quiet chuckle. "Come on. You've rested, now you need to refuel." He grinned at Spider's wordless groan of complaint, prodding insistently at the bounty hunter until he reluctantly dragged himself out of bed.  
  
Gripping Spider's shoulders, he guided the stumbling bounty hunter to the bathroom. "Go take a shower, and I'll have something ready for you. Try not to fall asleep in the shower."  
  
The bounty hunter grunted something vaguely acknowledging, yawning widely as he slowly stripped before stepping into the shower.  
  
Signas left him to his shower, making his way to the kitchen. Investigating the walk-in pantry, he collected a small e-tank and various fixings for a simple breakfast. Setting some coffee to brew, he paused over the ridiculously large selection of cooking utensils, trying to remember which ones were for what, before giving up and just using the ones that seemed most suited for his task.  
  
Spider looked decidedly more lively and less like the shuffling dead when he finally emerged wearing only a pair of pants, following the smell of coffee. He leaned against Signas' back, hooking his arms around the High Commander's waist, and nuzzled his shoulder with a purr that still held the edges of sleep, prompting a smile from the High Commander.  
  
"Breakfast is almost ready," Signas reported, glancing over his shoulder at the bounty hunter. "Why don't you have a seat at the table?"  
  
"Mmph. Comfortable here."  
  
Signas chuckled quietly, fixing a couple plates. Then the coffee was done, and he gently peeled the bounty hunter off so he could pour coffee for them, glancing back with an apologetic smile for Spider's grumbled complaint.  
  
The bounty hunter reluctantly retreated to the table, taking the plates with him as Signas fixed their coffee the way each liked it- obscene amounts of sugar in the High Commander's, the contents of the e-tank mixed into Spider's.  
  
Breakfast was a quiet affair, largely due to Spider still trying to wake up. (Signas thought it was amusing how it tended to take the bounty hunter _at least_ an hour to properly wake up. Spider was clearly not a morning person in the slightest.)  
  
Breakfast finished and the dishes put in the dishwasher, Signas eyed Spider as the bounty hunter slowly sipped his coffee. "How do you feel?"  
  
"With my fingers," the bounty hunter grunted.  
  
The High Commander chuckled at the response. Spider was coherent, if reluctantly so. "Do you have any plans for today?"  
  
Spider frowned, watching his coffee as he swirled it in his mug. "Not really. You got any ideas?"  
  
Signas eyed the bounty hunter's bare torso, smirking faintly. "A few." His smirk widened as Spider's gaze snapped up to meet his own on catching his tone.  
  
Slowly Spider matched his smirk. "Horndog."  
  
"With such an appealing display in front of me, can you blame me?"  
  
The bounty hunter snorted, smirk twitching into a grin that was a touch shy as he looked away. "Now you're flatterin'."  
  
"It's only flattery if it isn't true," Signas countered, hiding his grin behind his mug when he spotted a faint blush crossing the bounty hunter's cheeks. It always enchanted him to see Spider's reactions to praise, but it also bothered him on some level, knowing why.  
  
...he wasn't going to dwell on that right now. It would ruin the mood.  
  
Finishing off his coffee, Signas stood to rinse his mug out before putting it in the dishwasher. He smiled when he heard Spider behind him, turning toward him only to have the bounty hunter's hand fisting in his shirt, yanking him into a kiss.  
  
Not one to protest such developments, or to miss an opportunity, Signas returned the kiss, hands settling on the bounty hunter's waist. He made an amused sound as he was pushed back against the counter, feeling the edge dig into his lower back.  
  
Just as suddenly, Spider broke the kiss, pulling away. But he didn't release his grip on the larger Reploid's shirt, hauling him toward the enormous L-shaped couch. Growling low, the bounty hunter almost shoved Signas down onto the couch, the larger Reploid going willingly enough.  
  
And Signas certainly wasn't complaining when the bounty hunter climbed on top of him and kissed him hard, the High Commander's hands sliding across his sides to trace along the lean back that arched into his touch. He sucked in a sharp breath through his nose as the bounty hunter grinded against him, gasping out a low moan.  
  
The sound seemed to spur Spider on, because he sat up long enough to tug Signas' shirt off, before leaning back down, lips and teeth finding the High Commander's neck, making him moan again as he tilted his head. The bounty hunter's hands weren't idle, tracing the thick reinforced musculature beneath synth-flesh, brushing teasing touches over nipples that had the larger Reploid shivering with a gasp.  
  
It wasn't long before Signas was panting, eyes closed as he arched into the attention. It was rare when the bounty hunter wanted to top, but Signas never complained when it happened, enjoying the role-reversal. He groaned as a hand rubbed his growing erection through his pants, almost disappointed when the hand moved to fumble at his belt and fly.  
  
"Spider..."  
  
The sound of his name whispered breathlessly made the bounty hunter shiver, and he hurriedly tugged Signas' pants down to his knees, fumbling briefly before slick fingers brushed the larger Reploid's entrance.  
  
Signas groaned again as two fingers carefully pressed inside him, back arching with a cry as they unerringly went for his spot. He whispered a breathless curse as a third finger was added, one hand clutching the back of the couch tightly, the other resting on Spider's shoulder, fingers twitching as he fought the impulse to grip.  
  
It seemed almost too soon before Spider was withdrawing his fingers, but he knew Signas' limits almost as well as Signas did. A pause long enough to tug his own pants down and slick himself, the bounty hunter groaning quietly, and then he was gripping the larger Reploid's thighs against his chest and pressing into him, both gasping at the stretch and heat.  
  
A pause where they both were still, then Spider started moving, hips snapping in a sharp but steady rhythm that had Signas gasping with each thrust.  
  
The High Commander gasped another curse, only to cry out sharply as Spider shifted the angle of his thrusts, aiming for his spot with each one. He knew the instant Spider's patience snapped, as the bounty hunter's movements picked up in pace, coming hard and fast. Both Signas' hands were gripping the couch now, his back arching as pleasure tightened his muscles, choked cries in counterpoint to the bounty hunter's grunting moans.  
  
It was almost a shock when he came, back arching sharply, a strangled cry torn from his throat as he shuddered. Distantly he heard Spider's harsh curse a few moments later as the bounty hunter shuddered against him.  
  
Slowly Signas sagged against the couch, panting harshly, smiling faintly when he felt one of Spider's hands slide along his thigh in tired affection.  
  
"...wanna come back to bed with me?" the bounty hunter murmured after a few more moments.  
  
"That sounds like an excellent idea," Signas replied with a soft smile, opening his eyes to see Spider echoing his smile.


	8. Skype Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signas gets a late-night call, and a private show.

Signas sighed as the vid-comm in his quarters beeped an incoming call, interrupting his nightly routine. He was tempted to ignore it, but...there was a chance it could be important. Like the First calling with a warning.  
  
Sighing again, he called "Answer," and the device trilled acknowledgement.  
  
The Reploid that appeared on the screen when it flashed to life was a decidedly more welcome sight than Blues with a warning, or Dynamo being bored.  
  
"Hey, Sig," Spider greeted him with a smile and a lazy wave.  
  
The High Commander smiled in response, settling in a chair with a view of the vid-comm. "Hello, Spider. To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
The bounty hunter's smile turned a little wry. "Gettin' a little nervous. They're makin' noise here in Gigantis about pickin' a new leader, and I'm the only candidate so far."  
  
Signas chuckled. "That's what you get for revealing how competent you really are."  
  
"You're a _real_ help, Sig."  
  
"I think you could be a good leader."  
  
Spider shook his head emphatically. "Fuck no. I _can't_. I can't be tied down to one place again. I had enough of that with the old man."  
  
The High Commander smiled sympathetically. "Perhaps I can help. I'll make a few calls in the morning, and see if I can't find someone competent who might be interested."  
  
"...not someone who'll mess things up, I hope."  
  
"Certainly not. You've worked too hard and made too much progress for me to do that to you."  
  
The bounty hunter visibly relaxed on the screen. "Never thought you would, Sig, but you know how people can be."  
  
"Yes. Unfortunately. However, I believe I know some 'roids who would be perfect for the job who can be trusted."  
  
"We'll see." Spider tipped his head back, and Signas could see him tapping his fingers. "...I think a change of subject is a good idea now."  
  
Signas chuckled quietly. "Very well. What do you wish to talk about?"  
  
"Who said anythin' about _talkin'_?"  
  
The High Commander blinked as Spider got up and moved back from the screen. Then he smiled in understanding as the bounty hunter settled so Signas had a good view as he stretched hard, recalling his armor.  
  
Propping his head on a fist, Signas smiled at the screen. "I do so enjoy the shows you put on."  
  
The bounty hunter threw a cheeky grin at the screen. "I know~"  
  
Reaching over to flick a switch, the bounty hunter smirked as a heavy techno beat started, thumping like a heartbeat. He snapped his fingers in time with the beat for a moment, picking up the rhythm, then he started dancing, body moving in a sensual rhythm that had his audience transfixed. Lifting his hands, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, keeping his eyes on Signas through the screen as he shrugged out of it and let it fall.  
  
Signas watched the display, eyes following the bounty hunter's movements, and he couldn't help a rumble of approval, the fingers of his free hand tapping the armrest in time with the beat. This was definitely a different spin on such activities, and while a small part of him was irked with the distance between him, the greater part was very interested in the show.  
  
Still smirking, Spider slowly undid his belt, followed by the fly of his pants. Then he raised his hands over his head with a grin as he continued dancing, pants inching down tantalizingly with each tick of his hips. When his pants eventually surrendered to gravity and slid down completely, the bounty hunter smoothly stepped out of them, not missing a beat in his dance. Then he lowered one hand to the brim of his hat, tipping it teasingly before sweeping it off and tossing it onto a nearby hook.  
  
The High Commander moaned quietly, eyes tracing what he could see of the bounty hunter's naked form on the screen, watching him turn his back to the screen and continue dancing to the music. Almost absently, his free hand settled in his lap, slowly rubbing himself through his pants.  
  
And of course, the bounty hunter knew the effect he was having on Signas, looking over his shoulder at the screen with a smirk, before turning to face the screen again, arms spread wide as the music reached a crescendo and ended.  
  
Chuckling a little breathlessly, Spider leaned back against the wall behind him, grinning. "I take it the first act met with your approval?" he purred teasingly.  
  
Signas smirked, hand still rubbing slowly. "Indeed. Though I eagerly await the second act."  
  
The bounty hunter smirked, lifting a hand to his chest, slowly running it down his chest and abdomen, arching into his own touch with a purr, hand pausing above his groin as a tease both to himself as well as to Signas. Eyes closing halfway, he kept eye contact with Signas through the screen as his hand finally closed around his half-hard erection and started stroking himself to full hardness, his low moan audible.  
  
The High Commander shivered at Spider's moan, undoing his pants to free his own erection, stroking it slowly as he continued watching.  
  
On the screen, the bounty hunter let out a shaky breath, finally closing his eyes completely as his head tilted back against the wall. His thumb rubbed over the head of his erection and his back arched, lips parting on a gasp.  
  
Signas groaned low in his chest, hand moving faster. "You are truly magnificent, Spider," he breathed, smiling as he watched a deep blush spread across the bounty hunter's face. "I never tire of watching you, whether it is like this or in more casual situations."  
  
Spider shuddered, swallowing hard, hand moving faster on his erection, panting now. "S-Sig..."  
  
"Let me watch you come undone?"  
  
"F-fuck..." the bounty hunter gasped, hand moving almost frantically over his erection, free hand pressed hard against the wall. "S-Signas, I... _fuck_..."  
  
Signas licked his lips and leaned forward a little, watching the screen intently, panting as he stroked himself, pleasure mounting. " _Spider_..."  
  
Spider shuddered and arched with a choked cry as he came, bracing himself against the wall so he wouldn't collapse.  
  
The High Commander wasn't far behind, shuddering with a choked groan, struggling to keep his eyes open and on the bounty hunter on the screen.  
  
The bounty hunter slowly relaxed, panting heavily, grunting as his legs almost gave out beneath him. Stumbling to a nearby chair, he collapsed into it, letting his head fall back against the back of it. "...we need to do this again sometime."  
  
Signas laughed breathlessly. "I agree."  
  
Spider finally lifted his head to smile at Signas through the screen. "Think I'll get cleaned up and turn in. Talk to you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes. I'll let you know what I find out."  
  
"Thanks." Spider hesitated slightly. "...Sig?"  
  
"Yes, Spider?"  
  
The bounty hunter hesitated again, then mumbled something quickly and ended the call, the vid-comm blipping quietly as the screen went blank.  
  
Signas chuckled quietly with a fond smile. "And I, you," he murmured.


	9. Against the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider has suspicions about why he keeps ending up against the wall. (He's not complaining, though.)
> 
> Also, more threats toward hats.

Spider grunted as his back impacted the wall, then he snorted a breathless laugh. "Startin' to think you- _nn_ \- got a thing for walls, Sig," he murmured, tilting his head as the High Commander nuzzled into his neck.  
  
Signas didn't answer, too busy nipping at the exposed column and making the bounty hunter groan.  
  
The bounty hunter didn't mind not getting an answer too much. There were more important things at the moment, like trying to reach that spot on Signas' bare back that would have the High Commander shuddering with a groan of his own. Spider smirked at the response, only to gasp as Signas retaliated by going for the spot under his ear. Then he groaned a curse as the High Commander pressed against him, a thigh pressing between his legs to rub his groin.  
  
"I find it amusing," Signas murmured by the bounty hunter's ear, nipping at the lobe, "how the only time you don't swear is when you are asleep. And even then, I'm not entirely certain you don't."  
  
"I don't fuckin' swear," Spider replied with a grin, laughing when he got a sharp nip for his joke.  
  
The High Commander pulled back enough to give him an amused smirk, then reached for the hem of Spider's shirt, tugging it off and tossing it in the vague direction of a chair to join Signas' shirt. Then he turned his attention to the newly-exposed territory, hands tracing reinforced musculature beneath synth-flesh, lips and teeth following the path of his hands as he slowly knelt in front of the bounty hunter.  
  
Spider groaned and arched into the attention, eyes sliding closed, the conversation promptly forgotten. One hand settled on Signas' shoulder, one hand resting briefly on his hat before knocking it off so his fingers could tangle in the High Commander's hair.  
  
"Fuck your damn hat."  
  
"You are so abusive toward my hat. What has it ever done to you?"  
  
"Got in my way."  
  
The bounty hunter grinned at Signas' quiet snerk, before he was distracted by a nuzzle to his groin, a low moan rising from his throat. He barely noticed when his pants were undone, shifting automatically as they were tugged down, kicking them aside. His lips twitched into a smile at a hand under one knee, leaning more heavily against the wall as Signas lifted his leg to hook over his shoulder.  
  
Signas purred, the sound rumbling in his chest, mouthing at the bounty hunter's erection, and brushed slick fingers over his entrance before one pressed inside. Smiling at Spider's whispered curse, he gently worked in a second finger, lifting his gaze to watch the bounty hunter's face as he stretched him.  
  
Spider's head was tilted forward, mouth open as he gasped quietly, one hand braced on the wall as the High Commander worked up to a third finger inside him. Then he jerked with a sharp cry as those fingers jabbed his spot, pleasure shooting up his spine like he just got zapped by Dynamo.  
  
"F-fuck, Sig..."  
  
"Is that a request?"  
  
Spider pried one eye open to glare at Signas, the High Commander meeting it with a taunting smirk. He didn't dare rise to the bait, not with the way his thoughts were crashing together or just plain stopping with each jolt of pleasure. His ire was forgotten a moment later as a fourth finger pressed into him, his eye closing again as he arched with a gasping moan.  
  
Signas' smirk faded to a smile as he watched the bounty hunter. While he was rather large, he didn't _need_ to work up to four fingers. But he did so enjoy the bounty hunter's reactions when he did, particularly the shrill breathless sound Spider made whenever his thumb brushed the edge of his entrance. They hadn't gone that far yet, however, the High Commander worried he might hurt the bounty hunter.  
  
The prospect of having to explain such an injury to Lifesaver was a rather effective deterrent as well.  
  
Signas rumbled a purr when he heard the sound he'd been waiting for- a quiet, desperate whine Spider was never aware of making- and the High Commander withdrew his fingers, quickly wriggling out of his pants so he could slick himself with a shuddering moan. Then, hooking Spider's other leg over his other shoulder, he stood, smiling at the vicious curse that lacked any heat.  
  
The bounty hunter had a love-hate relationship with this position. While he loved how deeply it allowed Signas to get, he hated the lack of any kind of control, greeting it with a steady stream of curses that only faltered when Signas pressed into him and started moving.  
  
It happened to be one of Signas' favorite positions for that very reason, and he loved hearing the stream of curses grow more halting and breathless with each thrust and slow stroke over his spot.  
  
Spider groaned as Signas' lips found his neck, both hands coming up to tangle in the High Commander's hair, fingers twitching tighter with each thrust.  
  
It didn't take more than a few painful tugs at his hair before the High Commander had enough, and reached to gently pry the bounty hunter's hands from his hair, gripping his wrists and pinning them against the wall.  
  
The loss of that final bit of control in this position always seemed to have a profound effect on Spider, the bounty hunter's responses becoming more open and unrestrained. And it always spurred Signas on to move harder, faster, driving them both higher.  
  
It wasn't much longer before Spider came with a hoarse shout, back arched as he shuddered hard. Signas wasn't far behind, and the bounty hunter shuddered again at the High Commander's guttural groan by his ear.  
  
They stayed like that for some time, waiting for their harsh panting to ease, and for Spider to be coherent enough to respond when Signas kissed him.  
  
"No," the High Commander murmured against Spider's lips.  
  
"Hn?" the bounty hunter grunted, blinking at him in dazed confusion.  
  
Signas' lips twitched into something between a smile and a smirk. "I don't have a thing for walls. I just have a thing for you being against the wall."


	10. Doggy Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signas has a few favorite positions.

There were few things Signas enjoyed more than watching Spider during sex; the bounty hunter was truly magnificent to behold in the throes of passion.  
  
One of them was having the bounty hunter on his hands and knees under him.  
  
"F- _fuck_ ," Spider gasped, arms trembling before he shifted to re-brace himself against slow, deep thrusts that threatened to knock him onto his face.  
  
Signas smiled at the bounty hunter's back, slowly running a hand along his spine, watching the way it arched under his touch, the younger Reploid letting out a low purring moan. Then the High Commander leaned down, pressing against the bounty hunter's back, one arm curling around his waist, the other bracing on the bed. The change made his movements more awkward, but from the sound of Spider's hitched moan, the bounty hunter didn't seem to mind.  
  
The bounty hunter tilted his head forward when Signas pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, shivering with a shaky gasp as lips were replaced with teeth that nipped lightly at the synth-flesh. He started to whisper another curse, only to almost choke on his breath when the High Commander's hand closed around his erection, stroking in counterpoint with his thrusts.  
  
The High Commander pressed a kiss to the younger Reploid's shoulder, purring at his jerk and shudder as Signas' thumb rubbed over the head of his erection, the bounty hunter's mouth opening on a breathy cry. He repeated the action, grinning as Spider's arms finally gave out and the bounty hunter collapsed to the bed with another cry.  
  
Sitting up, Signas shifted both hands to the bounty hunter's hips, gripping tightly as he suddenly picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster.  
  
Beneath him, Spider cried out sharply, face pressed into the bedding, hands curling into claws as his frame rocked with each hard thrust.  
  
The High Commander groaned, shifting to brace a hand on the bounty hunter's shoulder, holding him in place. Not that he ever needed to, but the illusion of restraint always seemed to enflame the bounty hunter's arousal, driving him closer to the edge.  
  
In fact, in this position, Signas could time almost to the second when the bounty hunter's orgasm would hit, the bounty hunter almost convulsing beneath him with a choked cry, voice cutting out mid-way and crackling static.  
  
Signas wasn't far behind, shuddering over him with a choked groan, shifting his hand from Spider's shoulder to the bed beside him as he sagged, panting harshly. His other hand slowly stroked up along the bounty hunter's spine, feeling the vibration of his purr, though his voice only spat static.  
  
The High Commander smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to his shoulder, then pulled out and settled on the bed, arm hooking around the bounty hunter and tugging him away from the mess.  
  
Spider didn't protest, didn't have the voice to protest, chest still heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He settled against the High Commander, turning his head to nuzzle under his chin, before relaxing with a quiet sigh.  
  
Signas smiled faintly at the wordless affection, humming a quiet purr of his own, letting sleep slip in. The bounty hunter was already asleep, head pillowed on Signas' chest.


	11. Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signas suggests something new. Spider just gets irritated.
> 
> At first.

Spider stepped back, purring quietly with a smug smirk. "Definitely a good look for you, Sig."  
  
The Hunter High Commander didn't answer, only raised an eyebrow, making Spider grin.  
  
When Signas had suggested they try some light dominance and submission, the bounty hunter had been expecting to be the one submitting, and he hadn't been sure he liked the idea. But then the High Commander had placed a collar and leash in Spider's hands, and the bounty hunter had blinked a moment before realization dawned.  
  
The bounty hunter surveyed his handiwork- Signas completely naked and on his knees, hands bound behind his back, the collar around his neck with the leash attached, the other end of the leash gripped tightly in Spider's hand.  
  
...yeah, Spider could _definitely_ get to like this.  
  
He glanced around, before his eyes fell on Signas' hat on the desk, and he smirked. Aware of Signas' eyes on him, he reached up to remove his own hat, placing it on the desk. Then he took up the High Commander's hat, settling it on his head. Tugging the brim down low, he grinned at Signas from beneath it, chuckling at the High Commander's low pleased rumble.  
  
This was definitely gonna be fun.  
  
Backing toward the desk's chair, Spider kept hold of the leash, forcing the High Commander to shuffle forward on his knees. He sat in the chair, slouching back, draping one leg over the arm of the chair, and just smirked at Signas for a moment, feeling an unexpected rush. Of power or arousal or both, he wasn't sure, and he wasn't going to waste time trying to figure it out.  
  
"Well, High Commander," the bounty hunter purred. "Let's see how well _you_ take orders." He snorted at Signas' faint smirk, nodding toward his crotch. "Make me hard."  
  
Signas shuffled forward again, following the tug of the leash, and leaned in to nuzzle the bounty hunter's groin, mouthing him through his pants.  
  
Eyes half-closed, Spider let out a low purring hum, smirking lazily. He didn't bother trying to suppress his reactions; maybe next time, if they did this again. He just enjoyed the slow build of pleasure, breathing deepening as he watched the High Commander work him over through his pants.  
  
"Nn...think you can get my pants undone without your hands?"  
  
Signas' eyes flicked up to meet the bounty hunter's, lips twitching briefly into a smirk before he reached for the button, holding the bounty hunter's gaze as he manipulated the button with lips and teeth to undo it.  
  
Breath hitching, Spider watched the display, eyes wide, and swallowed. Then his eyes narrowed in realization and he tugged sharply on the leash, making the High Commander grunt. "Fucker. Think you're clever, huh?" Turning, he rifled through one of the desk drawers until he found what he was looking for.  
  
Signas just smirked at the bounty hunter, not protesting as a blindfold was tied over his eyes.  
  
"There," Spider growled, sitting back. "Let's see you try to take control again now."  
  
"Is that an order, sir?" the High Commander replied, voice low and thick with amusement.  
  
The bounty hunter paused briefly, torn between a thrill at the 'sir', and indignation at the implicit challenge. "No," he growled, tugging the leash again. "Get back to what you were doing."  
  
The High Commander chuckled almost inaudibly and leaned in again, fumbling a bit before he found the zipper. Gripping the pull in his teeth, he slowly tugged it down.  
  
Spider grunted, using his unoccupied hand to free his erection. "Now. Tease me." His eyes narrowed again when Signas opened his mouth. "My _dick_ , asshole."  
  
Signas grinned briefly, then he leaned in, following the pull of the leash until his nose bumped into the bounty hunter's erection. Then, purring, he nuzzled it, tilting his head to mouth along the underside.  
  
The bounty hunter watched, ire slowly fading as pleasure started taking hold again. He shivered with a sharp pleased grunt as the High Commander's lips teased just under the head, frame jerking when his tongue came out to flick the tip. Then Signas began mouthing the tip and the bounty hunter sank further back into the chair with a groan, eyes sliding half-way closed.  
  
"Suck," the bounty hunter ordered, groaning again as the High Commander promptly obeyed, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking.  
  
Whispering a curse, Spider shuddered and arched as Signas' tongue rubbed over the head of his erection, one hand settling on the High Commander's head. Fingers tangling in dark hair, he tugged lightly, watching the High Commander's lips stretch around his erection as Signas followed the tug, taking more of it into his mouth.  
  
Groaning deeply, the bounty hunter finally let his eyes close, head tilting back, gasping as Signas started bobbing his head. "F-fuck, Sig..." He shuddered as the High Commander moaned around him, muscles starting to tighten. "Mo- _ah_!"  
  
Signas hadn't waited for the bounty hunter to finish the command, taking him in to the hilt and swallowing around him.  
  
Spider couldn't have hoped to hold out once the High Commander started doing _that_ , and it wasn't much longer before his back arched sharply, a cry torn from his throat as he came.  
  
The bounty hunter was pretty sure he'd tugged the High Commander's hair painfully at some point, and as he sagged into the chair, he rubbed his fingers over Signas' scalp apologetically, panting harshly. He smiled faintly when he felt the High Commander nuzzle the inside of his thigh in response.  
  
"Well?" Signas asked at length.  
  
Spider chuckled quietly, still a little breathless. "As interestin' as some parts of that were, I don't think I'm quite cut out for it," he replied, reaching out lazily to tug the blindfold off Signas. He watched the High Commander blink a few times before focusing on him with a smile, the bounty hunter returning it.  
  
The High Commander chuckled quietly. "Fair enough. It was merely an experiment, after all."  
  
The bounty hunter shifted so he could reach Signas' hands, releasing his bonds, then reached to remove the collar while the High Commander rubbed his wrists. Slumping back into the chair, he watched as Signas stood and leaned over him, the bounty hunter leaning up to meet him in a kiss.  
  
"Now," Signas murmured into the kiss with a smile. "It's my turn."  
  
"Yes, sir," Spider chuckled, reaching for the High Commander's erection.


	12. Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider has a panic-rant, and Signas has to distract him before he does something rash.

Signas jumped and looked up as Spider slammed into his office with a snarl.  
  
" _I'm gonna fuckin' kill 'im!_ "  
  
Signas just blinked at the bounty hunter, more furious than Signas had ever seen him. "Kill who?" he asked, wondering who on Earth could have made the usually calm and collected Reploid angry enough to enter through the door rather than the window. And was he going to have to intercede, or was the future murder justified?  
  
The bounty hunter threw his hands up with a frustrated snarl, storming around the office. "The old fucker! He's fuckin' meddlin' again! I'm gonna kill 'im! I can kill him, right, Sig?!"  
  
The High Commander blinked again as he parsed that. Spider's anger suddenly made sense. "What has Blues done now?"  
  
" _He's tryin' to get me made leader of Gigantis!_ "  
  
The High Commander winced. While he sympathized with the bounty hunter, he was going to have to intercede. They couldn't risk losing the First's wisdom and influence, as much of a bastard as he could be. Sighing softly, he stood. "Spider..."  
  
But the bounty hunter wasn't listening, too caught up in his fury over this latest apparent betrayal by his creator.  
  
Signas frowned, then made his way to the door, keying the lock to 'do not disturb under any circumstance.' Then he turned to watch the bounty hunter, gauging how best to deal with the situation. Reason wasn't going to work any better than force in the bounty hunter's state, so that left one option, as loathe as he was to employ it.  
  
" _Spider!_ "  
  
The bounty hunter stopped instantly at the sharp tone, fists clenched at his sides, frame trembling.  
  
Signas walked over, leaning in with a frown to meet the bounty hunter's gaze. "Are you quite finished?"  
  
Spider averted his gaze with a low mechanical growl.  
  
"I do not tolerate such behavior from my Hunters. _Least of all_ Zero," the High Commander continued, cutting off Spider's argument before the bounty hunter could do more than open his mouth. "I'm certainly not going to tolerate it from you. Is that clear?"  
  
The bounty hunter mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"I said, _is that clear_?"  
  
"...yes, sir," the bounty hunter muttered.  
  
The High Commander straightened up. "Good. Now. Why did you really come here? You _know_ I am one of his students, therefore I can neither give you permission, nor condone what you are asking to do. And I very much doubt you actually want to do it."  
  
The bounty hunter was silent, refusing to meet his gaze.  
  
"You don't know, do you?"  
  
The bounty hunter shifted, gaze dropping. "...no, sir."  
  
Signas studied him a moment before speaking again. "I believe you came here for advice. Or reassurance."  
  
Spider flinched, and Signas knew he was on the right track. And that the bounty hunter was at least open to hearing reason, if reluctantly.  
  
Hooking a finger under the bounty hunter's chin, Signas tilted his head up, though the bounty hunter still refused to meet his gaze. "Hasn't it occurred to you that this might be his way of showing approval for what you've accomplished?"  
  
 _That_ caused the bounty hunter's gaze to snap toward Signas', eyes wide.  
  
"Yes, it is a rather fucked up way," Signas continued. "And yes, he does stand to benefit a great deal by having his kin in a position of power. But the point remains that he wants _you_ in Gigantis, in control of Force Metal, because he knows he can trust you."  
  
Spider blinked at him a moment, expression bewildered, before it melted into a thoughtful frown. "...that would be just like him, the old bastard," the bounty hunter finally admitted in a mutter.  
  
The High Commander smiled, relieved to have defused the bounty hunter's fury before he did something rash. "Now. Stop acting like the decision has already been made. It hasn't yet, and there _is_ a back-up plan in the works. All right?"  
  
The bounty hunter managed a weak, tired smile. "All right."  
  
"Good." Signas leaned in for a brief kiss, smiling at the bounty hunter's faint purr. "Are you expected back soon?"  
  
"Not for a couple days. Horn chased me off again."  
  
"Then let's retire to my quarters. I'm going to call it an early night, and you need further distraction." The High Commander smiled at Spider's snort of laughter, and, after unlocking the door, guided the unresisting bounty hunter toward his quarters.  


* * *

Signas smiled as he watched Spider arch beneath him, the bounty hunter gasping as Signas curled two fingers to brush against his spot. It never ceased to amaze him how responsive the bounty hunter was to any kind of pleasure, and that he was always- heh- up for trying whatever the High Commander might suggest at least once. Pun fully intended.  
  
One of the perks- and curses- of getting involved with a self-proclaimed hedonist, Signas supposed.  
  
He leaned down to nip at Spider's neck, delighting at the shiver that elicited, and the way the bounty hunter pressed into it. Nipping along the exposed column of the bounty hunter's neck, he pressed a third finger into the bounty hunter, smiling at the resulting whispered curse.  
  
The high Commander nipped at the spot below the bounty hunter's ear to make him shudder, thrusting his fingers slowly. "You know," he murmured by the bounty hunter's ear. "You are magnificent this way. I would dare say even beautiful."  
  
He chuckled at the deep blush that promptly crossed the bounty hunter's face, the younger Reploid almost squirming.  
  
"Fuckin' embarrassin'," came the complaint that didn't sound all that complaining.  
  
"It's true, though." Signas curled his fingers, pressing against the bounty hunter's spot, and smirked at Spider's cry. "You should see yourself sometime. Ah!" He smiled at the idea that had just struck him. "Perhaps we should make use of a recording device some time. Or I can get a mirror installed."  
  
He was almost surprised by the sudden clenching around his fingers, and he watched Spider shudder, the bounty hunter clutching almost desperately at the sheets with a strangled whimper.  
  
The High Commander slowly grinned.  
  
Still thrusting his fingers, he leaned in, lips just close enough to the bounty hunter's ear that his breath tickled the curved shell as he whispered, "Just think of it. Watching yourself as I fuck you in front of the mirror. Seeing the view that only I and a select few others see. Watching yourself come completely undone..."  
  
Throughout the entire time Signas was talking, the bounty hunter was shuddering, gasping sharply, back slowly arching, until a well-aimed thrust of the High Commander's fingers against his spot had him breaking with a strangled cry.  
  
Signas braced himself up on his free hand to watch, continuing to thrust his fingers into the bounty hunter, until the younger Reploid finally collapsed onto the bed, chest heaving.  
  
The High Commander smiled at the sight, then leaned down for a gentle kiss, the bounty hunter responding with a dazed purr.  
  
"I still think you could be a good leader," Signas murmured against Spider's lips.  
  
"...maybe," was the whispered reply.


	13. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk about explosive orgasms.
> 
> Or...
> 
> Spider really gets _banged_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I regret nothing! >:D)

Spider snorted a laugh as he was shoved forward onto a crate, grabbing the edges for balance and grinning over his shoulder. "Damn, Sig. If you're not careful, you're gonna set this crate off instead of me."  
  
Signas chuckled quietly. "You said this batch of glue capsules was stabilized," he murmured, tugging the bounty hunter's pants down.  
  
"So? Hit 'em just right and..." The bounty hunter trailed off, eyes following the High Commander as he knelt behind him. Was he really going to...?  
  
Apparently he was.  
  
The bounty hunter jerked with a gasp as he felt Signas' tongue against his entrance. Groaning a curse, he let his forehead drop with a thunk as the High Commander's tongue slowly circled his entrance. "Y-you been comparin' notes with D, haven't you?"  
  
Signas didn't answer, not that the bounty hunter expected one, only pressed his tongue to the bounty hunter's entrance and purred, making him shiver with a whispered curse.  
  
Spider pressed his forehead against the crate, gripping the edge, anticipation making him pant softly as the High Commander went back to circling his entrance, jolting at the occasional flick. His mouth dropped open on a hitched groan, back arching, as Signas finally pressed his tongue inside.  
  
He almost whimpered when it withdrew.  
  
He _did_ whimper when he felt Signas stand up and lean over him.  
  
"You seem quite worked up already," the High Commander murmured by his ear. "I assume you want more?"  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
"Think you can take me with minimal stretching this time if I go slowly enough?"  
  
The bounty hunter shuddered as arousal collided with nervousness. " _Yes_..."  
  
He was damn sure gonna try!  
  
Signas purred by his ear, making the bounty hunter shiver, and pressed two slick fingers into him.  
  
The bounty hunter groaned, turning his head to press his cheek against the crate as he was stretched, panting quietly until a cry was shocked out of him as the High Commander dragged his fingers over his spot as they withdrew.  
  
"Ready?" the High Commander murmured by his ear.  
  
Spider swallowed, then nodded. He bit his lip when he felt the head of the High Commander's erection against his entrance, forcing himself to stay relaxed as Signas slowly, so very slowly, pressed inside. There was some pain, but... _fuck_ , Signas felt bigger with the stretch, and he seemed to just keep coming with how slowly he was pressing in.  
  
By the time Signas was in to the hilt, both Reploids were gasping, the High Commander trembling over the bounty hunter with the effort of going so slowly and then staying still.  
  
"You okay?" the High Commander whispered by the bounty hunter's ear.  
  
"G-gimme a sec...fuck, that's intense, and we ain't even started yet..." The bounty hunter smiled at Signas' breathless chuckle, purring as the High Commander pressed light kisses along his shoulders.  
  
Eventually Spider shifted, and the High Commander took that as a cue to move, thrusting slowly at first, until what was left of his patience snapped and he picked up the pace.  
  
The bounty hunter let out an open-mouthed groan, almost clinging to the crate, not caring about the edge digging into his waist. He tried rocking into the movements, but the High Commander held him firmly in place, and he quickly gave up.  
  
It really didn't take all that long, not with how worked up Spider had been, before the bounty hunter was arching with a choked cry as he came.  
  
Signas managed a few more thrusts before he followed, the last thrust strong enough to make the crate scrape a few inches across the floor.  
  
They both jumped at a muffled bang inside the crate, shocked into full coherency by it, and the series of bangs that followed, the crate vibrating with it.  
  
Blinking owlishly, they stared at the crate a moment when silence fell again.  
  
"Ah...oops," Signas said at length, sounding horribly sheepish.  
  
Spider just buried his face in his arms as he laughed helplessly.  
  
Crystal Horn was gonna kill _both_ of them.


	14. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider suggests something new for a change. And he makes a discovery.

It wasn't often Spider suggested they try something new, content enough to let Signas come up with most of the ideas. It wasn't that he wasn't adventurous, he just liked to watch the High Commander squirm when it came to new ideas.  
  
However, the bounty hunter did occasionally suggest something new, and _this_ was proving to be one of his better ideas, if only because he was actually making the High Commander squirm.  
  
The fact Signas was returning the favor was just the icing on the cake, so to speak.  
  
Spider closed his eyes with a muffled groan, taking Signas' erection further into his mouth, mentally smirking at the High Commander's shudder beneath him. Then it was his turn to shudder as the High Commander groaned around him, the vibrations sending pleasure shooting up his spine.  
  
Huffing quietly through his nose, the bounty hunter started bobbing his head, trying to focus on what he was doing, on the trembling thighs his forearms were braced on. But it was difficult, with the hot mouth on him, with Signas' hands tight on his hips and tugging, the High Commander lifting his head to take Spider's erection in to the hilt and...holy _shit_!  
  
The bounty hunter shuddered, a muffled cry shocked from him as Signas swallowed, the High Commander's throat working around him.  
  
Oh, _fuck_ , he wanted Signas to do that again...  
  
He shifted to take the High Commander in as far as he could, almost gagging himself in his eagerness, and swallowed, doing his best to copy what Signas had done to him. He hung on as the larger Reploid jerked sharply beneath him, shivering as Signas' moan vibrated through him.  
  
Signas seemed to get the idea, at least, swallowing around the bounty hunter again.  
  
If Spider hadn't already been laying on top of him, he'd have collapsed right there. He wasn't going to last if Signas kept doing that.  
  
...fuck, he hoped he _did_ keep doing that.  
  
It was a good thing Reploids didn't actually _need_ to breathe.  
  
Huffing quiet, frantic breaths through his nose now, the bounty hunter went back to bobbing his head, occasionally taking the High Commander's length in as deeply as he could and swallowing, riding out the larger Reploid's shuddering responses.  
  
He was so focused on what Signas was doing, each swallow almost seeming to make Spider's processor short out, that the bounty hunter didn't notice he was taking Signas' erection in further, until his lips met the larger Reploid's hips. Eyes snapping open wide, he froze for an instant, before he swallowed automatically, feeling his throat work around the larger Reploid's erection.  
  
The response was _epic_.  
  
Signas arched and writhed beneath him like an earthquake, fingers tightening bruisingly on Spider's hips. The bounty hunter almost jerked back at the first jets of fluid down his throat, but he pressed in determinedly and swallowed quickly, hanging on as Signas continued shuddering almost violently beneath him.  
  
Spider's own orgasm was almost anticlimactic, the bounty hunter shuddering as he let the High Commander's length slip from his mouth for a hoarse cry.  
  
He let his head drop onto Signas' thigh as he sagged, panting harshly, making a face at how raw his throat felt now.  
  
Signas was the first to speak, voice still breathless with his own panting. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Think so," Spider murmured, wincing at how rough his voice sounded. He wasn't getting any error messages, anyway, so he assumed he'd live.  
  
He whined a complaint as Signas started tugging at him, reluctantly following the tugging until his lips were caught in a kiss that made him forget his discomfort.  
  
And the bounty hunter mentally filed away this idea as something to do again some time. Especially taking Signas in all the way; he _definitely_ wanted to do that again, now that he knew he could.


	15. Sweet and Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signas ponders Spider's complexities. And he ends up needing a new shirt.

Signas would never tire of the many complexities that made up Spider. One of the most curious was one that had taken the High Commander some time to notice. Something so simple and subtle, yet Signas couldn't find the words to properly describe it.  
  
Spider...didn't exactly _change_ , but...he presented himself differently, depending on where he was, though that wasn't the right word for it either.  
  
In Signas' office, the bounty hunter was a strange mixture of guarded tension and relaxed trust. It seemed contradictory to the High Commander, but somehow Spider managed it.  
  
In Signas' private quarters, the bounty hunter was playfulness and mischief, reminding Signas very much of a particularly contrary cat. Signas was never sure whether he wanted to swat the bounty hunter or indulge him.  
  
In Gigantis, the bounty hunter was nervous tension, stress, and barely-concealed panic. He did _not_ want to be a leader, fearing he'd lose the freedom he cherished so much. There was a deeper fear there, too, but as Spider had never volunteered the information, Signas hadn't questioned it.  
  
Signas had even had the misfortune of being present once when Spider was visiting his creator, before the events in Gigantis with the Rebellion. The High Commander never mentioned afterward the quiet, angry resentment and resignation the bounty hunter had practically radiated.  
  
And Signas could only imagine what the bounty hunter was like when he was with Dynamo and Cedar at the mercenary base. The Hunter had never been there himself, and he knew better than to ask Dynamo. Word would get back to Spider, and that would be the end of the observations.  
  
But in Spider's own home, the bounty hunter was calm and easy confidence, relaxed in a way he wasn't anywhere else. Signas always felt honored when the bounty hunter invited him over, because every time, he got to watch Spider seem to come to life.  
  
The shadows and traumas that clung to the bounty hunter seemed to melt away, allowing a bright, eager Reploid buried inside to surface. His smiles came easier, his laughter more open, richer. He loved showing off his non-combat skills, whether it was some gourmet dish he'd cooked, or playing some complicated reel on his electric violin that always impressed Signas with his speed and skill with the instrument. And he never seemed to know how to take Signas' praise and appreciation afterward, ducking his head with a shy, embarrassed grin that charmed the Hunter each time he saw it.  
  
Even Spider's passion was different here- the bounty hunter more likely to initiate than wait for Signas (more like taunt and tease until Signas was riled up enough to react), more inclined toward taking his time than rushing like he expected to be caught.  
  
Such was the case this time. They'd been sitting companionably together on the couch reading quietly, Signas with one arm stretched along the back, his other hand holding some historical fiction that had looked interesting, Spider sitting sideways curled against Signas' side, buried in a mystery.  
  
Abruptly the bounty hunter turned, plucking Signas' book from his grasp, and marked their places before setting both books aside on the coffee table. Then he shifted onto his knees and leaned in, one hand hooking behind the Hunter's head as he kissed him, mouth gentle and seeking.  
  
Signas purred low as he responded, his arm on the back of the couch curling around Spider, hand settling on the bounty hunter's lower back. Slowly the bounty hunter relaxed against him, body settling into a curve Signas couldn't help tracing, hand slowly running up along his spine and back down his side to settle on the bounty hunter's hip. Spider purred at the touch, eyes closing halfway, breaking the kiss to give Signas a smile of lazy contentment.  
  
Then Spider was chuckling as Signas secured a hold around his waist, tugging the bounty hunter onto his lap to straddle it. His laughter faded to a purr, his head tilting as the Hunter pressed a trail of feather-light kisses down his neck, eyes sliding completely closed on a quiet gasping moan as the Hunter nipped at a main cable beneath the synthetic skin. Both of the bounty hunter's hands had settled on Signas' shoulders by now, gripping loosely as the feather-light kisses trailed back up his neck toward the spot beneath his ear.  
  
Signas smiled at the bounty hunter's shudder as he nipped the spot below his ear, the bounty hunter's hands tightening briefly on his shoulders. He continued nipping that spot, occasionally soothing it with his tongue, the bounty hunter soon squirming and shifting against him with quiet, gasping breaths. The Hunter hummed a quiet moan by Spider's ear at the slow build of pleasure, smiling at the bounty hunter's whispered curse.  
  
Slipping his hands under the bounty hunter's shirt, Signas slid his hands up along Spider's sides, drawing his shirt along with them. The bounty hunter reluctantly leaned back enough Signas could tug his shirt off, then he slowly smirked and eyed Signas' shirt.  
  
The Hunter's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare."  
  
Spider's smirk stretched into a grin. "I'll buy ya a new one," he promised, fisting his hands in the Hunter's shirt and yanking, buttons pinging off various surfaces.  
  
The bounty hunter yelped when Signas grabbed him around the waist, then laughed as he was tossed onto the couch. He grinned as the Hunter loomed over him and shrugged out of the remains of his ruined shirt, the Hunter frowning deeply at him a moment before leaning down to kiss him.  
  
Signas hummed quietly into the kiss as the bounty hunter's arms slid around his shoulders, slowly shifting to settle on top of him. Bracing his hands on the couch, the Hunter rolled his hips against Spider's, smirking as Spider broke the kiss with a gasp. He nuzzled the bounty hunter's neck, slowly inhaling the spicy scent that always clung to the bounty hunter, and pressed a kiss over a main cable beneath the synthetic flesh, rolling his hips again.  
  
"Fuck," Spider gasped, arms clutching at the Hunter's shoulders. "Signas..."  
  
Signas shivered with a quiet moan, shifted to free up a hand to dig in his pocket for a bottle of lube. He smiled as the bounty hunter reached between them, fumbling one-handed with their belts and the catches of their pants. Then he shuddered with a groan as Spider's hand slid inside his pants to grip his erection, stroking slowly.  
  
Moaning low in his throat, the Hunter closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Spider's as he enjoyed the attention for a moment. Then he reluctantly pulled away to remove his pants, snorting a laugh when Spider flashed him a roguish grin and shimmied out of his own pants.  
  
Signas leaned in to kiss the bounty hunter, slicking his fingers quickly, lowering his hand to press a finger into the bounty hunter. Spider moaned into the kiss, eyes sliding closed, arms loosely looped around the Hunter's shoulders.  
  
The Hunter took his time preparing his lover, enjoying Spider's quiet sounds of pleasure and whispered curses at each brush against his spot. He was tempted to tease the bounty hunter, but he wasn't certain his own patience would hold out this time, particularly with the way the bounty hunter was rocking against his fingers.  
  
Withdrawing his fingers, Signas smiled at the bounty hunter's strangled whimper. He shifted to give himself room to slick himself, groaning quietly, shivering and tilting his head forward as Spider lightly rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
Signas settled a hand on the bounty hunter's hip, gripping tightly as the bounty hunter hooked the corresponding leg around Signas waist, and he slowly pressed into him, both echoing each other's groans. The Hunter started moving immediately, slow, deep thrusts that had Spider arching against him with gasping moans.  
  
The bounty hunter tugged at Signas' shoulders, and Signas followed the tugging until his lips were captured in a kiss. Rumbling pleasure, the Hunter closed his eyes as he returned the kiss, adjusting his movements to the new position, swallowing Spider's groan at the change in angle.  
  
It didn't seem like very long at all before Spider broke the kiss with a breathless curse, tilting his head back against the couch, groaning as Signas immediately took the opportunity to mouth along his exposed throat, eyes half-open and unfocused in his pleasure. The bounty hunter's grip slowly tightened on Signas' shoulders as the steady pace continued, his whispered curses slurring together and losing coherency as the pleasure slowly built between them.  
  
Signas groaned, face pressed into the bounty hunter's neck as he panted softly, inhaling the spicy scent with each breath. Finally, just as he felt himself starting to lose his rhythm, the Hunter whispered by Spider's ear, watching the bounty hunter's eyes slide closed and his mouth drop open on a silent cry as he arched beneath Signas with a shudder.  
  
Signas' own eyes closed before he could see more, a low moan dragged from him as his orgasm swept through him like a powerful tide, joints locking up with the force of it.  
  
It was a small eternity before Signas' joints released and he sagged, panting, nuzzling Spider's jaw, smiling as the bounty hunter's head lolled. The bounty hunter moaned faintly, proving he was still conscious, though coherency was clearly another matter.  
  
The Hunter sighed softly and slowly let his weight rest on top of his lover, relaxing while he waited, eyes closed and mouth curving in a contented smile.  
  
Eventually Spider turned his head to kiss the corner of the Hunter's mouth, smiling faintly as he murmured, "Love you, too, Sig."


	16. In Public Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signas gains a shadow who's too proud to ask for something outright.
> 
> Special guests: X and Zero

Signas wasn't aware he'd gained a shadow at first, too occupied with the various and sundry tasks that went with leading the Irregular Hunters.  
  
But he didn't stay unaware of the development for long.  
  
It started with the prickling sense of being watched, but not in a way that set off Hunter instincts. He'd frowned at that, but pushed it to the back of his mind to consider later after seeing no source for the feeling.  
  
But then he started catching glimpses of someone out of the corner of his eye, someone who was gone before he could turn to get a better look at them.  
  
It was starting to irk him, and he was almost ready to set Zero on the problem...until he noticed the pattern.  
  
Signas was certain he startled quite a few of the Hunters when he'd facepalmed in the middle of a meeting as realization dawned.  
  
Stubborn, prideful...  
  
And _of course_ , Spider was waiting outside when Signas exited the meeting room, leaning against the wall in his usual pose- arms crossed, one foot propped on the wall- apparently having known the game was up.  
  
Signas stopped in front of the bounty hunter, raising an eyebrow as he looked at him. "You could have simply _asked_ , you know. It certainly would have been more informative and productive."  
  
The bounty hunter was unrepentant, grinning lazily up at him. "But not nearly as fun~"  
  
The High Commander sighed softly and shook his head. "You won't learn anything- at least, not _much_ \- by sneaking around and observing with no context." His eyes narrowed when he saw Spider's grin turn wicked, and he continued before the younger Reploid could make some cheeky comment. "And you know very well I am not talking about learning about me."  
  
Spider snerked and shrugged bonelessly. "You always looked so busy, I didn't want to interrupt," he murmured.  
  
...well, Signas couldn't fault him for that. Still. "You're lucky I realized before I set Zero on the problem."  
  
Apparently that had been the entirely wrong thing to say, with the way the bounty hunter's eyes lit up and his grin took on a feral cant.  
  
" _No_. Absolutely _not_. I will not have you two playing hunting games. One of you is going to get seriously hurt, and it _won't_ be Zero."  
  
Spider huffed at him, turning his head away in a show of sulking, though Signas knew it to be an act. And he knew the bounty hunter wasn't going to be deterred until he _did_ challenge the blonde Hunter.  
  
Light preserve him from Wily-bots with more pride than sense. Even the half-kin ones.  
  
Dropping a hand on the bounty hunter's shoulder, Signas gripped tightly and propelled him away from the wall and down the hall, ignoring the indignant protest. When he was sure the bounty hunter was going to continue on the path Signas had set him on, the High Commander released his grip.  
  
"So where we goin'?" the bounty hunter asked after the silence had stretched a bit.  
  
"The officers' mess."  
  
Signas kept his amusement from his expression at Spider's sharp, startled look.  
  
"The officers got their own mess hall? How many actually _use_ it?"  
  
Now the High Commander smirked faintly. "None, if they can avoid it. Generally it's only used if an officer wants privacy, without actually having privacy."  
  
Reploids were a highly social species, after all. Though not in the same manner- or for the same reasons- as humans.  
  
"Uh-huh. I hear a 'but' comin'."  
  
The High Commander chuckled quietly. "It also sports a rather sophisticated holographics system. Not nearly on the level of training room sims, but still good enough to suit my purposes."  
  
Spider gave him a look of such dubiousness that Signas was hard-pressed not to grin. "Why do I get the feelin' I shoulda run when I got the chance?"  
  
"Because you're smart. Though clearly not smart enough to take the opportunity~" Signas' grin burst free at the bounty hunter's scowl, like the younger Reploid wanted to punch him in the arm but couldn't due to Signas' armor in the way, before settling on an indignant growl.  
  
The officers' mess also tended to sport better quality food than the general cafeteria, but Signas didn't feel a need to mention that. Spider could get damnably prickly and defensive if he thought he was being patronized.  
  
Having acquired meals, Signas led the way to a particular table, activating the holographics system on it even as they were still sitting down. The High Commander noted the way Spider's eyes narrowed in a thoughtful way as the light shining from hidden projectors coalesced into a three-dimensional display.  
  
"You got somethin' like this in your command center, don'tcha?"  
  
"And in every Unit's ready room," Signas replied. "I assume Gigantis doesn't?"  
  
"Far as I know. It was all research and development shit, not an actual city." Spider poked experimentally at the display, eyebrows jumping up when the display responded to his prodding. "The Resistance base only had the most basic 3D display, from what I saw. Looked like old wire-frame computer graphics. Probably all they could afford."  
  
"Very likely." Signas poked a couple parts of the display, bringing up the information he was after, and began the lessons the bounty hunter had been too proud to outright ask for.  


* * *

Signas was surprised when he checked his internal chronometer and found it was nearing late evening. He'd been aware of first X poking his head through the door to stare incredulously before leaving, then Zero peering in with a raised eyebrow before leaving himself. But the only acknowledgement Signas had given either Commander at the time was to distractedly wave them off, too busy answering one of Spider's questions while the display replayed a recording of one of the battles from the Third Uprising, pulled from security cameras at the location.  
  
Spider looked thoughtful as he sat back in his chair, frowning slightly, slowly scratching his jaw. "So in the end, it boils down to experience, ingenuity, and pure dumb luck," he murmured at length. Then his eyes flicked up to meet Signas' gaze, frown stretching into a teasing grin. "And _delegation_."  
  
Signas chuckled at the reminder of his first impromptu lesson to the bounty hunter. "Exactly. Crystal Horn is more than willing to act as your Second, all his grumbling and complaints aside. All you need is one or two more 'roids- at least- who you trust and are competent enough for the job to make a solid basis for a command structure."  
  
The bounty hunter frowned again as he considered that. "Like Epsilon and his cadre," he murmured. "And you with X, Zero, Lifesaver, Douglas, and Alia."  
  
"And Pharaohman has Elecman, Shadowman, and Quickman," the High Commander agreed, smiling at Spider's quick startled glance.  
  
The bounty hunter sighed softly and rubbed the back of his head. "It still seems like a terrifyin' prospect, no matter how I look at it, Sig. If it weren't for Aile..."  
  
"You'd still be in the middle of the same mess as you are now. Don't try to blame him for your own tendencies. That's a bad habit to get into, and it never ends well."  
  
The bounty hunter dropped his gaze, looking chastened a moment, before he abruptly changed the subject. "You keep mentionin' a back-up plan bein' in the works. What exactly is it?"  
  
Signas studied the younger Reploid a moment before answering. "I've actually been in negotiations with Pharaohman in case things don't work out. Blues would _much_ rather have you in Gigantis, but he'll accept the Robot Masters as an alternative."  
  
Spider blinked. "They'd come out of hidin' for that?"  
  
"They may come out of hiding anyway."  
  
The bounty hunter blinked again, then slowly smiled, looking like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Best news I've heard since Chief R agreed to let the Troubleshooters be based in Gigantis."  
  
Signas smiled as well, turning the display off, and stood to put their trays away. "Will you be spending the night?"  
  
"Wish I could. But I gotta be back in Gigantis before midnight our time, because the teleport hubs are gettin' upgraded. Personal teleporters are too damn hard to legitimately come by these days, and I've _tried_."  
  
"I'll walk you to the teleport hubs then." The High Commander glanced over when Spider stood, watching the bounty hunter's back as he stretch hard. "That reminds me. How on earth have you been managing to sneak into the base without anyone logging extra teleport traffic?"  
  
Spider threw a sly grin over his shoulder. "My secret~"  
  
"...you have Dynamo's access codes, don't you?"  
  
The bounty hunter snickered. "Maybe, maybe not~"  
  
Signas shook his head with a wry smile, making a mental note to pull the logs from the 2nd Unit's teleport hub.  
  
They were quiet as they headed to the main teleport hubs. Spider looked to be deep in thought when Signas glanced at him, and the High Commander smiled faintly, keeping quiet so he wouldn't disturb the bounty hunter's thoughts.  
  
He realized he should have been more suspicious of Spider's silence when the bounty hunter turned to him in the teleport hub with a roguish grin that never meant anything good.  
  
"How about a quick one before I go?"  
  
Signas stared at him. " _Here_?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He resisted the urge to facepalm, knowing it would only encourage the bounty hunter. "There are cameras."  
  
"So? You're the one always talkin' about usin' 'em."  
  
Signas was facepalming before he'd realized the urge to do so had overcome his will, and he could _feel_ the bounty hunter's wicked grin. "You are incorrigible. _And_ insatiable."  
  
Spider snorted a laugh, still grinning when Signas looked at him. "You started it."  
  
"No, _Lifesaver_ started it. I was merely a convenient scapegoat."  
  
The bounty hunter's grin shifted, as if at some monumental joke that the High Commander wasn't privy to. "Maybe you're not as clever as the old man thinks," he murmured.  
  
Before Signas could question what he meant, the bounty hunter was stepping forward, hooking a hand on a convenient projection of his armor, and tugging him down into a kiss.  
  
Signas' hands settled on the bounty hunter's waist, backing him up slowly, smirking at his snort of laughter at ending up against the wall yet again. They recalled their armor at almost the same time, Spider groaning quietly as the Hunter pressed against him, hips rocking against his.  
  
"I have an idea," Signas murmured, smirking, and braced one hand on the wall by Spider's head.  
  
The bounty hunter snorted with a smirk of his own. "You always got an idea."  
  
"Are you complaining?"  
  
"Fuck no."  
  
"Then shut up and enjoy it." The Hunter grinned at Spider's bark of laughter, grin going wicked as the bounty hunter's laughter cut off with a choked gasp when Signas' hand gripped him through his pants.  
  
The bounty hunter groaned as Signas rubbed him through his pants, eyes sliding closed, his head thunking back against the wall. He lifted his arms to settle around the Hunter's shoulders while Signas' hand worked to undo his pants, groaning appreciatively as Signas' lips and teeth worked along his exposed neck.  
  
Signas tugged the bounty hunter's pants down enough to free his erection, before working on his own pants. Then, rumbling quietly, he gripped both their erections, smirking at Spider's startled grunt, and started stroking.  
  
Spider groaned a quiet curse, arms tightening around the Hunter's shoulders, gritting his teeth against a cry as Signas' thumb rubbed over the heads of their erections, feeling the shudder that shook the larger Reploid.  
  
"I take it you approve?" Signas murmured, watching the bounty hunter through half-closed eyes.  
  
"Fuck _yes_ ," was the pleased hiss, the bounty hunter's head tilting forward until his forehead rested against Signas'.  
  
The Hunter smiled and let his eyes close completely, groaning quietly when he felt Spider start rocking his hips into the stroking, the Hunter unable to help but rock into it, too. Tilting his head just a bit, he blindly sought the bounty hunter's lips, purring as Spider met him in a brief, open-mouthed kiss.  
  
It was getting more difficult for Signas to concentrate on moving his hand, and he finally stopped his stroking, letting the bounty hunter thrust into the ring of his fingers, Signas thrusting in counterpoint. Both were gasping now, with the occasional quiet groan, clinging to enough coherency to keep it down so they wouldn't attract attention.  
  
Signas tightened his grip slightly and heard Spider's sharp grunt as the bounty hunter shuddered, hips moving frantically as he came. The Hunter bit back a groan as he shuddered, Spider's movements tipping him over into his own orgasm, hissing a strangled curse that had the bounty hunter shivering.  
  
They both sagged against the wall, trying to keep quiet as they panted heavily.  
  
Signas was the first to recover, and he pressed a light kiss to the side of the bounty hunter's nose, before reluctantly pulling back enough to fix their pants back up.  
  
The bounty hunter's mouth twitched into a smile as he relaxed against the wall and caught his breath. "You got the best ideas sometimes, Sig."  
  
"Only sometimes?" Signas chuckled.  
  
Spider opened his eyes to grin lazily at the Hunter. "I got the best ideas the other times~"  
  
The Hunter laughed and stepped back, taking Spider's hand and tugging him away from the wall. "Go on. You'll be cutting it close getting back as it is."  
  
Spider snickered and called his armor as he sauntered to a teleporter, turning to give the Hunter a playful salute before it activated.  
  
Signas watched until the last light faded, smiling softly, before turning to leave.  
  
And nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw X and Zero in the doorway with crossed arms and matching smirks.  
  
Signas felt his face heating up in what he knew to be a brilliant blush as he looked from one to the other, wondering how much they'd seen.  
  
Perhaps a bit worryingly, neither senior Hunter spoke, just smirked at Signas a moment longer before turning as one to leave.  
  
Signas waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps, then hurried to his quarters, feeling like a newbuild who'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have been.


	17. On the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider has a few favorite positions of his own.

If Signas had a few favorite positions for sex, Spider had a few of his own. One of his most favorites was when Signas was flat on his back, with the bounty hunter riding him.  
  
Spider wasn't quite sure how they ended up on the floor this time, but he didn't spend too long thinking on it. He shifted his hands on the Hunter's chest to re-brace himself as he rocked over Signas.  
  
He looked down at the Hunter, meeting Signas' smile with one of his own, and he couldn't help a low pleased rumble as the Hunter's hands slid along his sides. The wall and neon lights were off, the only light coming from the fiber optic stars embedded in the floor and ceiling, the chandelier throwing purplish-blue shadows over everything.  
  
Signas rolled his hips beneath him and the bounty hunter groaned as that jostled the length inside him, eyes sliding closed for a moment.  
  
Spider opened his eyes again when he felt the Hunter shifting his legs, bracing his feet against the floor. He only had enough time for his eyes to widen, before Signas bucked beneath him, the bounty hunter yelping as he scrambled for a handhold.  
  
" _Shit_!"  
  
They stared at each other, Signas smirking, Spider wide-eyed.  
  
"...do that again."  
  
The Hunter grinned and repeated the movement.  
  
Spider groaned a curse, eyes closing as he braced himself against it, gasping as Signas continued.  
  
Oh yeah, he definitely had a whole new reason for liking this position now.


	18. Morning Lazy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider wakes up to a pleasant surprise.

Spider rumbled a quiet purr, nuzzling into his pillow, back arching as a hand slowly ran up along the line of his spine, sleep giving way to lazy pleasure. He settled again with a faint smile as that hand rubbed soothing circles over his shoulder blades, before moving on to rub the back of his neck. He tilted his head, pressing his neck into the contact, moaning faintly into his pillow as thumb and fingers dug into the reinforced musculature to either side of his spine.  
  
"Are you sure you're not a cat?" Signas murmured beside him, voice rich with amusement.  
  
The bounty hunter snorted a laugh into his pillow and turned his head to grin sleepily at him. "Cats got some pretty good ideas about enjoyin' what feels good." He closed his eyes with a purr as the Hunter's fingers combed through his hair.  
  
He started to shift onto his side to face the Hunter, but Signas' hand closed on his shoulder, tugging him the other way, until his back was pressed against Signas' front. And he smirked when he felt the Hunter's half-hard erection against his lower back.  
  
"Enjoyin' the view, eh?"  
  
Signas chuckled quietly, pressing a kiss to the bounty hunter's shoulder. "It's always a pleasure watching _you_ enjoy pleasure."  
  
Spider didn't bother answering, closing his eyes with a smile as Signas' hand slid along his side, down over his abdomen, and up to his chest. He shivered with a quiet gasp as fingers brushed over a nipple, pressing into it, and smirked at the Hunter's quiet groan by his ear as his shifting rubbed against the Hunter's erection.  
  
Slowly the hand on his chest slid down, and he arched with a quiet moan, breath stilling in anticipation as the Hunter's hand drifted lower, until it closed around his erection and he groaned. He breathed a reverent curse as that hand on his erection started moving, slowly stroking, thumb brushing the head at the apex between each upstroke and downstroke, the bounty hunter's frame jerking each time.  
  
It wasn't long before the bounty hunter was gasping, muscles tightening, spine pulling into an arch, at the slow build of pleasure. He was aware of Signas shifting behind him, the Hunter's hips rocking, rubbing his erection against Spider's back, and that, added with the Hunter's quiet moans by his ears, only served to drive him higher.  
  
When the bounty hunter broke, it was unexpected, and _quiet_ , his mouth dropping open as he shuddered, one hand gripping Signas' arm tightly. He dimly registered Signas' jerk behind him, the Hunter's low groan by his ear.  
  
The Hunter's arm tightened around his waist, pulling him tighter against the larger 'roid behind him, and only then did Spider groan, mouth curving into a sated smile as Signas nuzzled into his neck and slowly inhaled.  
  
"Gonna both need a shower now," Spider murmured, still somewhat breathless.  
  
His smile stretched into a grin at Signas' sudden stillness behind him.  
  
He could feel Signas' own grin pressed against his neck. "That sounds like an excellent idea..."


	19. Outdoors, Woods, Parks, Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Signas indulges one of Spider's curiosities, it leads to silliness, quiet conversation, and a discovery.

Signas smirked as he leaned against a tree trunk, arms crossed, eyes scanning the branches high above him. The artificial forest outside Professor Gaudile's lab was quiet, the only sound that of the wind whistling through the technorganic leaves.  
  
And somewhere up in the trees, Spider was off acting like the young Reploid he was.  
  
Shadow slinkers of all stripes seemed to have some unaccountable fascination with running around in the branches of trees like particularly lethal squirrels, and Spider, being the son of the shadow slinker that started it all, was no different.  
  
Not that the Hunter blamed him.  
  
When Spider had confided his desire to explore the forest (apparently the desire had sprung up during the fight against the Rebellion, when the bounty hunter had first seen the trees through the glass-covered walkways of the lab), Signas had seen right through the off-handed comment. He'd known the instant they were outside, the bounty hunter would be up and away like a flash.  
  
Privately, Signas thought shadow slinkers were too much like cats sometimes, and Spider and his creator were the worst ones of the lot.  
  
...and now Signas was imagining Spider with ears and a tail, stretched out on a sunny branch. The bounty hunter would be the most disgruntled cat _ever_ , and Signas quickly covered his mouth to stifle a snort of laughter at his thoughts.  
  
As if summoned by them, Spider abruptly dropped to the ground beside him with a surprisingly quiet thump. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," the Hunter grinned. "Did you have fun?"  
  
Spider's sly grin at the question nearly set the Hunter off into more laughter.  
  
"I might have~"  
  
"Should I bother asking if your mirth has any correlation to that scream I heard earlier?"  
  
The bounty hunter settled against the trunk beside the older Reploid, copying his position. "Mmmaybe~"  
  
Signas snorted and shook his head with a smile. "Who did you frighten? Cinnamon?"  
  
"Nah, the Prof. Who knew he could screech that high, eh?"  
  
"He's going to be furious. There's nothing more dangerous than a vengeful scientist."  
  
The bounty hunter made a dismissive sound. "Worst he'll do is huff at me and sulk."  
  
"For your sake, I hope you're right." The Hunter smiled at the younger 'roid's snort. "Had enough of the forest yet?"  
  
"'Course not." Spider straightened up, letting his arms drop, and smirked at the Hunter. "Had enough of runnin' around in the branches, though. C'mon."  
  
Signas straightened up as well, following the bounty hunter further into the forest.  
  
Neither spoke for some time, the silence settling in around them, Signas watching the younger Reploid as he looked around.  
  
"...ain't much like a real forest, is it?" Spider finally murmured.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"No critters, 'cept for seagulls." The bounty hunter frowned. "Probably most of the critters were the ones we fought when we were goin' through the lab."  
  
"Very likely," Signas agreed quietly.  
  
The bounty hunter made a disgusted noise, frown shifting into a scowl. "Just another of the Rebellion's fuckin' messes I gotta clean up," he muttered. He glanced at the hand that had settled on his shoulder, then he looked at the Hunter.  
  
Signas didn't say anything, only gave his shoulder a slight squeeze, and the bounty hunter smiled faintly in response.  
  
They reached a clearing and stopped walking, both looking up at the trees to watch the sunlight through the wind-shaken leaves.  
  
Then Spider happened to glance down and blinked. "Hey, check it out."  
  
Signas looked at the bounty hunter, blinking, then smiled as he watched the bounty hunter drop to one knee beside a tiny plant determinedly growing from a crack at the base of an artificial tree. "How apt."  
  
The bounty hunter reached out to carefully run a finger along one of the minuscule leaves, before drawing his hand back to rest on his upraised knee, studying the plant. "Part of me wants to leave it here," he murmured. "But the practical side says it won't survive long without anything to support it."  
  
"Why not cultivate it until you can get something here to support it?"  
  
Spider contemplated the plant for a moment longer, then pulled out his knife and carefully widened the crack, until he could get the plant free, roots and all. Then, cradling it in his hand, he stood up. "Let's go see what the Prof can whip up for it."  
  
Signas smiled, slipping an arm around the bounty hunter's waist as they headed back to the lab.


	20. Your Own Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Spider wonders how he gets into these kinds of situations...
> 
> Guest Star: Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I blame [KY Lowell (TachyonStar)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/pseuds/KY%20Lowell) for a particular line. He'll know the one when he sees it. 9.9

Sometimes Spider wondered how he got into these kinds of situations. Not that he was complaining, he just wondered how it happened.  
  
When Signas had confessed to a fantasy he'd entertained since he and the bounty hunter had taken up together, Spider had been wary, but game to try it. Really, a threesome with Signas and someone else? Who was Spider to say no?  
  
Of course, when the bounty hunter found out just who the Hunter had in mind, Spider's wariness had turned into vague alarm.  
  
But he was still game to try.  
  
Which was why he found himself pressed between Signas and Zero, hands clutching tightly to Signas' shoulders, gasping as blunt teeth and sharp fangs attacked his exposed neck. He wasn't entirely certain which Hunter's hands were where- whose fingers were tracing the old scars across his torso, whose slick fingers were buried inside him.  
  
All he knew for sure was Signas was in front of him, slowly rocking their erections together, and Zero was behind him, the blonde Hunter's purring growl by his ear making him shudder as Zero grinded his erection against his lower back.  
  
And _fuck_ , Spider needed to remember to teach Dynamo about the use of fangs during sex, because Cedar was gonna _love_ it.  
  
Thoughts of his other lovers, however brief, were thoroughly derailed when Signas murmured something by his ear that shocked him from his pleasure haze.  
  
Spider almost knocked into Zero's head when he jerked back enough to stare at Signas, hearing and ignoring the blonde Hunter's snort of laughter. "What?"  
  
Signas' smile was fond, despite his brows being drawn together in concern, as he repeated himself. "Would you like to try taking both of us?"  
  
The bounty hunter made an embarrassingly hungry sound at the thought before he could stop himself, and he blushed at his response.  
  
Zero chuckled low by his ear. "I'd say that's a firm 'yes'."  
  
Signas held Spider's gaze, waiting, until the bounty hunter nodded his agreement. And Spider was startled by the High Commander's low groan, the fierce hunger as Signas kissed him. The bounty hunter couldn't help a moan, eyes sliding closed.  
  
Behind him, Zero murmured about something being fucking hot, then... _oh_. Apparently Signas had been the one stretching the bounty hunter before, because now Zero's fingers were pressing in, and the bounty hunter was forced to break the kiss with a gasped curse.  
  
Spider turned his head when he felt Zero's nudge, and he groaned as the blonde Hunter captured his lips in a fanged kiss that just about short-circuited his processor until he broke it with a gasp as someone's fingers brushed his spot.  
  
Whining as the fingers withdrew, he held on as Signas shifted to lay back on the bed, the High Commander's hands gripping his waist and lifting.  
  
For a brief moment, Spider felt a spurt of nervous panic as the reality of the situation sunk in.  
  
Signas immediately stilled when he picked up on it, watching the bounty hunter intently. "You're certain?" he murmured.  
  
Swallowing, the bounty hunter nodded, managing a shaky smile as he felt Zero rubbing his back. "Just nerves," he admitted. "I'll be okay."  
  
The High Commander eyed him a moment longer, then apparently took him at his word, tipping him forward so Zero could shift into position.  
  
Spider swallowed again, fighting to stay relaxed, as he was slowly lowered. He sucked in a hissing breath at the initial stretch and burn and _pressure_ as the heads of both Hunters' erections pressed into him, hands clutching tight enough at Signas' shoulders to leave bruises. It was agonizingly slow, and for once Spider wasn't cursing Signas' ironclad control. Zero must've had the same kind of control, because though he was growling deeply at the bounty hunter's back, he was patient, letting Signas control the pace.  
  
Spider couldn't seem to find the breath to curse, couldn't seem to find the breath to _breathe_ , as they sunk deeper into him, too distracted at first by feeling more full than he could remember to realize they'd stopped moving. Hearing Signas' breathless curse, the bounty hunter opened his eyes, whispering a breathless curse himself as he took in the Hunter's pleasured expression as he panted.  
  
When the bounty hunter felt ready to move, he cursed again when he discovered his legs wouldn't support him, eliciting a breathless chuckle from Zero.  
  
"Let us handle it," the blonde Hunter murmured, rubbing his sides.  
  
Spider grunted as Signas took the hint, hands tightening on the bounty hunter's hips to help him move. The pace was slow and careful at first, Signas lifting him up and easing him back down, Zero moving in cautious counterpoint. The bounty hunter groaned, starting to relax further as he grew accustomed to the movement and rhythm.  
  
"F- _fuck_...more--"  
  
And oh _fuck_ , they were moving harder now, Signas' hips rocking up to meet them, which had Zero hissing curses by Spider's ear. As stretched as the bounty hunter was, each shift had him seeing stars, and he wasn't going to last, not with the way his processor was melting with each short, sharp thrust into him. Practically sobbing with how he was gasping for breath, he let his head fall back against Zero's shoulder.  
  
He felt more than heard the blonde Hunter's growl, then he felt fangs biting down on his neck, and his mouth dropped open in a soundless cry as he came harder than he could ever remember before, so intense his vision whited out and his consciousness faded.  


* * *

Consciousness was a long time returning. Spider laid where he was, not that he felt like moving, what with the way his frame felt like jelly and his muscles weak. Besides, he was comfortable, settled against Signas' side, with the Hunter's arm around him.  
  
And his ass hurt, a dull ache that throbbed harder if he thought about so much as twitching.  
  
He could hear Signas and Zero talking over him, voices quiet murmurs, but he was too comfortable to try making out what they were saying. In fact, he was tempted to slip into sleep, mind drifting.  
  
He must have made some sound or something indicating he was awake, however, because the Hunters' conversation abruptly stopped.  
  
"Spider?" Signas murmured, sounding amused. "How do you feel?"  
  
"...with m'fingers..."  
  
Zero barked a laugh. "Oh, I _like_ him! Mind if I use that, Spider? X will kill me~"  
  
"Gonna have to charge you for it," the bounty hunter mumbled, grinning as that set the blonde Hunter off with more laughter.  
  
Signas chuckled. "Don't start, you two. Seriously, Spider, how do you feel?"  
  
"If I move, my ass is gonna stage a rebellion."  
  
The High Commander snorted a laugh. "Well, we wouldn't want _that_ -"  
  
"I'd take that over it taking on the characteristics of a mythical fire-breathing reptile," Zero snickered. He yipped when Spider managed to fling a hand back to smack him in the face, then burst out laughing.  
  
" _Enough_ ," Signas said firmly, catching Spider's hand before he could hit the blonde Hunter again. "I can see letting you two near each other was a mistake. Now let's get some rest."  
  
"Spoilsport."  
  
 _Thunk._  
  
"Ow!"  
  
" _Sleep_."


	21. Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment together in the shower.

The first Signas was aware he was no longer alone in the shower was the quiet rustle of the shower curtain, just audible beneath the sound of the water. He didn't need to turn to see who it was; there was only one 'roid who would enter his quarters unannounced and press so familiarly against his back.  
  
"Hello, Spider," he greeted his lover, smiling as the bounty hunter's arms slid around his waist.  
  
"Hey, Sig," was the murmured response on the tail end of a sigh.  
  
Signas turned his head at that, blinking when he felt the bounty hunter's forehead thunk against his back. "Did something happen?"  
  
"The old man decided to drop by Gigantis."  
  
Oh dear.  
  
The Hunter turned around, slipping his arms around the younger Reploid while Spider's head settled on his chest. "I take it his visit didn't go well?"  
  
"He turned up in the middle of the Troubleshooters' wargames."  
  
Signas paused to consider that, then tilted his head to peer down at the bounty hunter with a raised eyebrow. "And how many of them pelted him with Fuck You Fridays?"  
  
Spider made an odd snorking sound, shoulders shaking with sudden amusement. "Every damn one of us."  
  
"Cathartic, wasn't it?"  
  
"Damn right." The bounty hunter sighed softly, amusement fading. "He wanted a tour of the whole place. Only part he didn't insist on seein' was the mine."  
  
"How kind of him." Signas rubbed the bounty hunter's back slowly, thinking.  
  
Then he turned, guiding the bounty hunter under the spray. He smiled at the sputtered huff that earned him, unable to resist leaning in, hooking a finger under the bounty hunter's chin to tilt his head up for a kiss. He hummed quietly at Spider's purr as the bounty hunter responded, letting the kiss linger a moment before reluctantly withdrawing.  
  
"Turn around?" the Hunter murmured, reaching for the shampoo as the younger Reploid obeyed.  
  
He couldn't help a smirk at the bounty hunter's pleased hum the moment he started working on his hair. Starting a mental countdown, he fought a snicker as Spider shifted to brace his hands on two of the walls.  
  
And cue the complaint...  
  
"Stop laughin' at me."  
  
"Yes, Spider," Signas grinned.  
  
For all the bounty hunter was chaos personified most days, he could be amusingly predictable at times.  
  
And of course, Spider didn't stay irked long, relaxing and almost leaning into the impromptu scalp massage. Eventually he sighed softly, and Signas took that as his cue to reach for the showerhead, adjusting its angle to rinse the bounty hunter's hair, since he knew convincing Spider to move right now would be a monumental task.  
  
Signas stepped back a moment to admire the view, watching the water stream down the bounty hunter's back. He reached out to follow the water's path, fingers tracing the enormous bite scar that ran from the bounty hunter's shoulder to hip.  
  
"We got it recently," Spider murmured, voice almost drowsy. "The mechadragon. Ced discovered where it'd holed up, so the three of us went after it."  
  
"Excellent news. One less of the beasts to worry about. I assume you kept a trophy."  
  
"'Course." The bounty hunter tilted his head back under the spray for a few moments, eyes closed, before turning his head slightly. "You do yours yet?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Switch then. And lean down, ya fuckin' giant."  
  
"I'm not _that_ much taller than you," Signas protested dryly, moving to take the bounty hunter's place under the spray.  
  
"You're tall enough. Assume the position."  
  
Signas chuckled quietly and obeyed, closing his eyes as the bounty hunter worked on his hair.  
  
A companionable silence fell over them, broken only by the sound of the water.  
  
After a moment, Spider tapped his knuckles on the Hunter's shoulder, and Signas shifted under the spray to rinse.  
  
Signas smiled as he felt Spider press against his back again, the bounty hunter's arms hooking loosely around his waist as his cheek settled against Signas' shoulder. They stood like that for a while, enjoying the contact and the fall of water over them.  
  
Then the Hunter smirked when a hand closed loosely around his length. "After something now, are we?"  
  
"You think I'm gonna miss an opportunity?" the bounty hunter chuckled, hand starting to move slowly.  
  
"Certainly- mn- not."  
  
Signas heard the younger Reploid chuckle again, but ignored it in favor of what the younger Reploid was doing. Humming quietly in pleasure, he braced his hands on the wall.  
  
"You know," Spider hummed, his smirk audible. "It ain't fair you ain't ever been the one to pass out durin' our play."  
  
The Hunter's mouth curved into a smirk of his own. "You intend to try now?"  
  
"Hell no. You're too damn big for me to haul your heavy ass outta here. But I'm plannin'."  
  
"I look forward to it."  
  
Anything further Signas might have had to say completely fled his mind as the bounty hunter's hand tightened a fraction on his length, and the Hunter groaned quietly. Closing his eyes, Signas focused on the pleasure, shifting almost absently to brace his hands on the walls as Spider had done earlier.  
  
He jerked with a shudder as the bounty hunter's fingers swept briefly over the head of his erection, a grunt of pleasure rising in his throat. Then he breathed a reverent curse as Spider returned to stroking his erection, skilled fingers seeking out every sensitive spot, their locations thoroughly memorized after over two and a half decades together.  
  
"Fuckin' hot when you swear, Sig," the bounty hunter purred, and Signas could hear his smirk.  
  
"You _would_ have that as a fetish," the Hunter muttered, his tone trying for 'dry', only to fail miserably and settle for 'gasp'.  
  
He heard Spider's chuckle, but didn't pay it any heed as the bounty hunter increased the pace, making him groan. He couldn't help rocking into the movement, breath catching in quiet gasps as his muscles started tightening.  
  
"Fuckin' hot anyway," the bounty hunter continued, voice still a purr. "But ya know what?"  
  
"What?" the Hunter gasped, shuddering.  
  
"I wanna watch you come undone... _Signas_."  
  
The Hunter hunched forward with a choked cry as his orgasm hit unexpectedly, hands slapping at the walls for grips that weren't there, knees almost giving out before he could lock them. Only when one hand finally closed around the shower curtain rod was he saved from collapsing, and he clung to the thin bar of metal like a lifeline until his shudders eased.  
  
Panting harshly, Signas became aware of Spider practically plastered against his back, the bounty hunter's erection trapped between them.  
  
And he smirked.  
  
Nudging the bounty hunter back with an elbow, he turned to face the younger Reploid, taking in the state of his arousal, then he moved forward, backing Spider against the wall.  
  
The Hunter maintained eye contact with Spider as he slowly knelt down, smirk stretching into a grin when realization and anticipation dawned on the bounty hunter's face.


	22. On the Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider might be starting to get into this leadership thing...

"You have an office?"  
  
Spider jumped and jerked his head up from where he'd thunked it on the desk, blinking owlishly for a moment when he saw Signas in the doorway. Then he smiled wryly. "I do _now_."  
  
The Hunter chuckled quietly and stepped inside so the door could close. "Which one talked you into it?"  
  
Spider sighed and let his head thunk on the desk again. "Horn," he mumbled into the surface. "And D backed him up. Somethin' about if I want any outsiders to take me seriously, I gotta have one."  
  
"Well, they're right." The bounty hunter could hear Signas as he moved closer and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "It's one thing to have a rather laid back and informal style of leadership, but having an actual office does lend a surprising amount of credence. And there's a certain psychological message it sends."  
  
The bounty hunter grunted, reluctant to concede the point, even if it was coming from Signas.  
  
Eventually he lifted his head, propping an elbow on the desk and leaning his cheek against his fist with a sour look. "I am _not_ gonna become a fuckin' desk jockey."  
  
Signas smiled at him. "No one expects you to. And if you try, the Troubleshooters will stage an intervention. Likely with Dynamo leading the way."  
  
Spider snorted a laugh. "He'd lead them in an invasion, you mean. Can just see 'em stampedin' in here, snatchin' me up, and draggin' me off like a flash flood."  
  
The Hunter chuckled at the mental image. "That would be a sight. You'd probably be flailing like a drowning swimmer the whole way."  
  
Spider laughed and sat back in his chair, spinning it from side to side. "Most likely."  
  
"I noticed you're having some work done on the Lagrano ruins."  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna turn it into a kinda lighthouse and watchtower. And a weather station. We almost got caught with our pants down by that bad storm last week." The bounty hunter's lips twitched into a feline smile. "We even got a reluctant commendation from the Federation 'cause we managed to rescue one of those crab boats that floundered in the storm."  
  
"I heard about that, though I didn't get any details."  
  
"We redirected the Melda Ore Plant to head to the boat's location. Only thing we had that could handle the storm without flounderin' itself. 'Course, we had to shut down the refinery so we could safely heat the plant up for the humans on the crew. And can you believe they're _still_ filmin' that Deadliest Catch show? I almost had a camera shoved in my face before I realized."  
  
"I'm not surprised. As long as there are humans willing to perform such dangerous jobs, there will be people who want to watch it. Out of pure train wreck syndrome, if nothing else."  
  
Spider snorted, kicking the chair into a full spin. And he ignored the glimpse he got of Signas' amused smirk at his actions. "If one of those crazy reality channels decides to ask if they can come film us because a Reploid city is interestin', I'm gonna..."  
  
The Hunter chuckled as he stood. "You're going to what?"  
  
"...I'm gonna think about it real hard, before sayin' yes."  
  
Signas let out a bark of laughter, and Spider grinned wryly at him.  
  
The bounty hunter watched as Signas ambled around the office, casually looking over the empty shelves and filing cabinets. Spider wasn't fooled, however; he knew the Hunter had some purpose in mind.  
  
Eventually Signas stopped by the desk, fingers trailing the edge. "This brings back some memories," he murmured.  
  
Spider snorted, smirking himself. "Yeah, but that was _your_ desk."  
  
"And this one is yours."  
  
The bounty hunter laughed. "What, _you_ want to be taken over a desk this ti-" His laughter sputtered to a stop at Signas' smirk, eyes going wide. "...holy shit, you do."  
  
Signas' smirk shifted into a sly smile. "Do you have any objections?"  
  
"Fuck no," Spider breathed, watching Signas step closer to the chair. And when the Hunter bent down for a kiss, Spider leaned up to meet him.  


* * *

This, Spider decided not too much later, was something he could _definitely_ get to like about being a leader. He watched Signas shudder beneath him, one of the Hunter's hands clutching the edge of the desk, the other braced on the desk, fingers curled into claws, the side of his face pressed against the surface. Signas still had his undershirt on, uniform jacket flung somewhere in the direction of a chair, pants down to around his knees.  
  
It was a struggle to keep to the slow, steady pace he'd set as his lover gasped the bounty hunter's name, some measure of vengeance on his mind for all the times Signas drove him mad with his ironclad control.  
  
There was little sign of that control now, as the Hunter moaned, mixed with breathless pleas for more.  
  
Distantly Spider wondered if Signas' control was shot every time he was taken. It didn't happen often enough on the bounty hunter's part for him to be sure. Maybe he could ask Zero or Dynamo later.  
  
Letting the thought drift away, the bounty hunter shifted a hand from its grip on Signas' waist, settling it instead on the Hunter's lower back and slowly sliding it up along his spine and under his shirt.  
  
Signas arched with a deep, guttural sound of pleasure that had Spider shivering, the bounty hunter's control wavering.  
  
Then the Hunter whispered Spider's name in _that tone_ , and his control shattered.  
  
Leaning over the Hunter's back, Spider groaned a curse, eyes closing tightly, hips snapping hard and fast and wringing choked cries from his lover. Blindly, he groped along the desk with his free hand before finding Signas', fingers lacing as they clutched each other tightly.  
  
It wasn't all that much longer before Signas bucked beneath him with a strangled shout, echoed almost immediately by Spider.  
  
Collapsing onto the desk, panting harshly, they both lay there a moment, trembling from the aftershocks.  
  
Signas drew their clasped hands close, pressing a kiss to Spider's thumb, and the bounty hunter smiled.  
  
Spider scowled a moment later as the door chimed a request to enter, and he snarled, "Fuck off!"  
  
Signas buried his face in his arm, trying to stifle his helpless laughter while the bounty hunter grumbled complaints at his back.


End file.
